First
by BlendingSkies
Summary: Wally was first at a lot of things. Some he knew, some he didn't. He was particularly the first in a lot of things for Dick. Some he knew, some he didn't. Wally/Dick Kid Flash/Robin
1. Friend

Pairing: Wally/Dick- Kid Flash/Robin (may sometimes show a smidge of Conner/Megan later but it's really not even that important)

* * *

><p>First<p>

Wally West was always first. Sometimes he was fully aware of it and sometimes he wasn't. The times when he wasn't aware were usually the times he should've been. It was those moments that aggravated Dick Grayson. Mostly Boy Wonder was upset because Wally was the first for him in a lot of things and he didn't even know it half the time. The first thing of the list of first, Wally was Dick's first real friend.

It sound ridiculous to even comprehend. Dick Grayson didn't have _real_ friends? Well no he fucking didn't. Dick was Robin and Robin was Dick, anyone he met at school didn't know about this whole other side to him, this part that completed and made him whole. It's hard to bond with someone when there's this gigantic section of your life you can't tell them about. Also, listening to average pre-teens whine about their day made Dick want to throw them into open traffic, "Oh, you're mom grounded you from your cell phone? Well I had my arm broken by the mother-fucking Joker as he stabbed a knife repeatedly into my side. Your problem sounds much worse though." Gah, it infuriated him.

So when he met Wally he was completely taken aback. Other sidekicks, his age? Well, Wally was older but still it was someone like him. Someone who had this identity that no one could know about. They never got to talk much when they worked together (which wasn't that often to begin with). When Batman told Dick that him and Flash decided it would be good for the boys to meet to get to know each other better Dick didn't know how to feel. Happy? Wary? He never talked to someone his age who knew about his other side, his Robin side.

Batman and Flash had them meet up at a park where Wally was slurping through his fourth milkshake and eating his sixth container of nachos. While Dick hadn't been allowed to reveal his identity to Wally, Flash had not been as strict to Wally. Dick walked nonchalantly over to the older boy and for the first time saw him without that mask. Freckles dotted his face lightly, the mildly dark complexion making his sea green eyes stand out. His red blazing hair was being tossed around by the wind. It was strange and felt out-of place for Dick to see a sidekick without his outfit.

Upon seeing Dick arrive Wally waved an arm vigorously as if Dick hadn't been told his exact location and when to meet. "Boy Wonder huh? So sweet! Still wearing shades? Yeah…Uncle told me about Bats privacy issues. Still it's so awesome to meet Robin in person! You totally kicked ass whenever we fought together!" He shook the younger boys hand excitedly and Dick stared at the red-head in confusion.

He was older…yet he admired Robin? One of the youngest of sidekicks? "My real names Wally West by the way. I figure another sidekick could know. You already see my face." He said. That much was true and had also caught Dick by surprise. Wally was so…not very good at the keeping a secret identity thing.

"Do you just let everyone know your name?" Dick asked. "Because I don't. Batman has a good reason for wanting to keep our identities a secret. You can't just go off and let everyone know information like that, even in the Justice League."

"Well you are Robin." Wally said smiling, freckles crinkling up together. "And my information is all in the Justice League system and I figured if anyone could hack into that it would be you. I also figured that you would like to know more about me sooner or later since we're going to be hanging out. So I might as well save you the trouble and tell you everything you need to know now. I've got nothing to hide, I'm amazing." He ran a tanned hand through thick red hair, "So am I right or what?" Dick stared at the other through dark sunglasses.

Okay, the guy was good. Wally was smart…which he hadn't expected. "Whatever. Like the enthusiasm," Dick said smirking. "You seem to know a lot about me, what are you some crazed fan? I definitely don't need that to deal with." Wally stretched his arms out with a wicked grin, flashing bright teeth.

"No, I know everything about almost everyone! I actually know less about you and Bats because you guys are the most secretive. It's cool. I dig it. Once I found out Uncle was Flash I decided I totally had to get in on this action and become a super hero myself." Green eyes lit up like fireworks. "So I did!"

"Wait, you decided to become a superhero?" Dick exclaimed. "How do you decided that!"

"Uncle became one through a science experiment, even though he forbid me from doing the same once I figured it out I just recreated it." He stood up and posed triumphantly. "Then I got my super speed in a couple of days and now I stand before you as awesome and as amazing as ever."

Dick had to admit that was incredibly impressive. Wally was able to _recreate_ an experiment that made you a _superhero._ Everyone called Robin a genius but why was no one mentioning him? (Robin was still the smarter sidekick though.) He stared at Wally as he started laughing and couldn't help but be amused.

_Wally is interesting._

He acted different than the children at Dick's school. He was very open and honest. School children were dreadful. They hid things and talked behind each others backs. You could just look in their faces and see the lies pouring out. Pre-teens were pretty bad but it was always the teenagers that made Dick even more uncomfortable. They were fiends. Wally was older than him but he was so…eager to express himself. It seemed abnormal compared to the world he saw.

Not that he would know much about Wally but still it seemed abnormal. _Abnormal..abbbbb…normal. _"It's a weird word isn't it?" Dick asked automatically. "Abnormal. What's the ab stand for? Abstract? What's ab mean? What's a stract?"

"Abstract? Like abstract art?" Wally asked as if the question hadn't appeared from nowhere. "Then I suppose stract is the word they use when a bunch of paint thrown on a canvas actually makes a picture and not random splotches. Don't understand that stuff."

"Abstract isn't all splotches you know. Seriously though this is bugging me. Abomination, abolish, abundant…what does ab mean?" Dick titled his head before jumping up in shock when Wally punched him in the shoulder. "Dude, what the hell?" He asked crossly.

"Google it. Anyway you're cool." Wally responded. "Way cooler than they describe you in the papers. They try to make you out to be the same mysterious brooding man as Bats, but you're not. You're your own person." Dick felt himself go pink, in some ways had Wally just complimented him? "You should let the press know that so people quit picturing you as tiny Batman."

It was definitely some sort of compliment. Dick had never been complimented to before besides the girls at school and they didn't _know _him. "Dick, you're so cute!" "Dick you're so smart!" "Dick you have the cutest eyes did you know that?" That was stuff he heard all the time from mindless ranting pre-teen children. The way Wally complimented him was…different. Of course Wally was probably just over-excited to be talking to another sidekick.

Then again Dick knew it was making him happy too. Someone else. "You're not so bad yourself K.F." Dick said looking at him. "Even though all I know about you is that you like to eat a lot and talk a lot. This information was gained from this meeting though, not the data base. I haven't looked you up yet."

"It's not a meeting." Wally said with a pout. "It's like a… hanging out thing. We're hanging out."

"Because Batman and Flash told us too." Dick stated.

"So?" Wally said tossing his milkshake cups one at a time into an empty trashcan. "It's good for us. We need to talk! It's good apparently. Besides you're the coolest sidekick I've ever met." With the cups finished he started throwin the plastic nacho containers. One bounced off instead of landing his he cussed under his breath.

Dick froze up again, more compliments. More genuine compliments. "The coolest?" He repeated. "Now you're just being a suck up. Scared that I'll give a bad report to Batman?"

"While I do have a honest fear of Batman. No, that's not it. I'm being nice dude. Why do you have this brick wall around you? Come on. Let's go do something fun." Wally said standing up.

"But Batman said to stay at the park so our location will be known!" Dick said quickly. "In case something happens!"

"Why? I'm Wally and you're Not-Robin." Wally said. "Not Kid Flash and Robin. Villains don't pop up and attack them on a daily bases right?" He grabbed the younger boy by the wrist and pulled him forward. "We'll be back before six o'clock. That's when they said they'd come back to get us. It'll be fine."

Dick, who was a kid in every way still never disobeyed Batman. The only time he could at like the kid he was, was as Robin. He didn't want to risk upsetting Batman and have that privilege taken away as well. At school he was Dick Grayson the perfect child. As Robin he was more free. One listened to Bruce, one listened to Batman. The two never crossed. Right now Wally was asking Dick Grayson to disobey Batman. Two people from two different worlds.

It scared him a little. But he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward. It felt okay to listen to Wally. This wasn't a trap and nothing bad would happen. "Fine, but if Batman gets mad I'm telling him you forced me to come against my will." Dick stated with a small smile.

"See, that's a horrifying thought. There's no way I won't make sure we get back in time. I'll carry you myself if we have to. Mostly because I can't let my good name be ruined. I can't let Kid Flash be late to something! Think of the horror!" Wally waved his arms around madly, waving Dick with him.

"My arm isn't rubber." Dick stated.

"Sorry man, oh, what do I call you in public anyway. I'm pretty sure Not-Robin isn't going to fly." Wally mumbled.

"Just call me Rob." Dick said.

"Ohhh creative." Wally replied. "I wouldn't have ever thought of that."

"Well you had to ask, so apparently you wouldn't have." Dick laughed while elbowing Wally in the ribs. It was strange, but it already felt like they had always been friends. It was so easy to get along with Wally. There was no sense of judgment or cruelty coming from the teen. Even though they had only been talking for such a short time Dick could feel is trust being placed easily in the freckled teens hands. Dick never felt like this with any of the kids at school. Wally was something different, something original.

It was the second time Dick thought but it couldn't be helped, _Wally was interesting._

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One! :D Like? Want more? Review and let me know! Seriously, I love reviews. I feed off them. Like some strange creature. Faves and Alerts are also appreciated. :3<p>

This will progressively turn into a fiction with the M rating it has. So, yeah, get prepared for that. Each chapter will talk about what little Wally was the first for, for Dick. Time-skips and such but I will keep it smooth. So obviously things will advance. Also they will age and get past where the show and comics are. So get ready for some mild AU too. The next chapters will probably be much longer too. Because I tend to do that with my stories for some reason...o.o LONG LIVE WALLY/DICK! I don't own Google and I never will.

(Anyone else giggle because his name is Dick? Is it just me?)


	2. Crush

Pairing: KF/Robin.

* * *

><p>First<p>

_Crush_

Dick was not an idiot. He could hack through any computer program to find everything he needed. He could observe a situation and almost instantly figure out what was wrong. He also had Wally West figured out. It hadn't taken him that long and once he figured someone out he usually got bored with them. He was expecting himself to get bored with Wally quickly, things he understood were never entertaining.

But he didn't. Wally somehow managed to maintain his interest and for the first time ever an interest turned into friendship. Even though Dick knew everything about Wally he never got bored…Wally was his best friend. Because of all these facts Dick also knew that Wally was flirting with Megan. He understood that this bugged him. For the first time ever though, he didn't know why.

It had been more than just Dick and Wally for a while now. There was Aqualad and Speedy. Then Speedy left and there was Superboy. Speedy became Red Arrow and they still saw him every now and then. It was okay. Superboy was strong and meant well and Aqualad was kind. As long as Dick had Wally he was fine. He knew that. So why did Megan have to come into the picture?

When the girl arrived Dick really couldn't care less. New girl? Green? Okay whatever as long as she's nice and she knows what she's doing. Ten seconds upon her arrival she showed a clear interest in Superboy. That made Dick giggle to himself. She was crushing on a guy fresh out the test tube. That would be entertaining.

Then, Wally had to comment to her. "Well didn't this gig just get better?" He said with a sly smile and a raised eyebrow. The girl smiled back but it was a little strained as if she didn't know what else to do. Dick found himself frowning. Wally was hitting on a girl? What the hell? He was used to Wally making suggestions _about_ other girls but never to their face. It unnerved him.

"Well, we should go now." Dick said grabbing Wally by the wrist. "We had plans today remember? The movies? Or did a pretty face make you forget?" He laughed as he started to pull Wally away but the speedster held his ground.

"You wanna come beautiful?" Wally asked Megan. "We could get to know each other better. It'd be good for the team." Dick gritted his teeth, it was _their_ plans. Megan had not been included in them. Wally didn't go over it with him! He was acting very…anti-Wally. It wasn't cool.

"No thank you." Megan said politely. "I think I'll get settled in here, Superboy would you mind helping me?" Superboy looked at her curiously before shrugging a yes. Dick smirked victoriously. Wally sighed.

"Well, whatever." He said. "Let's go Rob, it'll be a guy day!" He swung his arm around the other and pointed forward. "We'll watch that movie with all the explosions!"

"And all the horrible acting." Dick said smiling. Megan was out of the picture, for the moment, but everything was okay now.

Once they were safely inside the city in their civilian clothes Wally spoke again. "So, Dick, are you still okay with the movie I chose or do you have any more complaints besides the acting?" Dick stared at Wally's mouth longer than he should have. Every time Wally said his real name it made him feel weird.

He gave Wally his real identity only a six months into their friendship. He had not told Batman because Dick knew he couldn't ever tell Batman he betrayed his orders. It was something he never did. For Wally though, he had too. He had _wanted_ Wally to know everything about him. He needed it. Of course he still kept his shades on in public because if any of the other guys saw Wally hanging out with a short, lean, thirteen year-old with black hair they'd most likely put the pieces together.

Dick still remembered the day it had happened. They had been at Flash's house playing video games and Dick had totally wiped the floor with Wally's face. They were still in their superhero outfits, too lazy to change after a mission. Wally had went into a fit, "Man you totally cheated! Your car went way faster than it was suppose to." Dick rolled his eyes. "No answer? Because you cheated!" Dick laughed. "Stop it! It's so hard to argue with a guy you can't see the face of!"

It wasn't like Wally had told him to take off the mask. At that moment though, Dick's mind reacted on it's own and his hand reached up and removed his mask. He wanted Wally to know. "Mask off." Dick said with a smirk. "Now let's see if you argue any better." Then at the exact moment they both went wide eyed. Understandably, Wally was the first to speak.

"Dude…that's your face." He stuttered.

"Yes." Dick agreed. "It is."

"You let me see your face." Wally said with amazement. He reached over and touched Dick's cheek. "Holy shit. You're eyes are so fucking blue." He broke into a wide-grin. "Be honest, besides Batman am I the only other person in the world to know Boy Wonder's real face." Dick felt himself turn red at Wally's touch.

"You, Batman and Alfred." Dick said. Wally froze, his fingers still placed on Dick.

"Who's Alfred?"

"My eighty-something year-old butler." Dick answered. Wally nodded his head and finally removed his fingers.

"Wow, you have a butler." Wally said. "I'm so jealous." He paused for a moment and then looked up at Dick with those green eyes so seriously. "This is a big deal. You telling me all this. Letting me see your face. I bet Batman wouldn't be happy…Does this mean, does it mean you trust me? More than anyone?" His fingers gripped at his knees and the green eyes just kept staring. Dick didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Yes." He said. "I trust you more than anyone. You're my best friend Wally. So I think you should know, my real names Richard Grayson." He blushed and didn't know why. His name…it was so private. "But people call me Dick."

Wally held back a laugh. It was serious moment, he'd make fun of…Dick…for the name later. Right now, he felt honored to say the least. "Wow." He stated. "This is so amazing. You trust me with this. Shit man." Without warning he hugged the smaller boy. "Best fucking bros."

It had pretty much been the best day of Dick's life to say the least. Now Wally officially knew everything about him. Dick no longer had to split the two different people apart; Dick and Robin he was both just like he always wanted to be. He could be himself, Richard Grayson, with Wally.

But Megan had to show the up.

"I like seeing cars explode into millions of pieces." Dick responded with a grin. "Because clearly once a car hits a wall it just makes sense it explodes. I love Hollywood logic."

"It's the best logic." Wally said. "Love those movies. Think Megan likes them? Bet she likes chick flicks. I hate chick flicks, but I could watch them for her." Dick scowled, great she wasn't even here and Wally was still talking about her.

"Who cares?" Dick said. "Movie night is our thing. It's not like we'll ever have to worry about it." Wally ruffled Dick's thick black hair.

"Yeah, I know movie night is our thing but what if I go on a date with her?" Wally said. "Didn't think about that did you?" Dick didn't want to think about it.

"Why would you want too?" Dick responded.

"Uh, because Megan is so a hottie." Wally said. "Come on you so hit puberty by now. You must think it too right? Or at least, you've got some girl at your fancy school you dig right?" Dick thought about it for a moment and no he did not. There was no girl he liked enough to do all those things Wally had informed him of. Hand-holding, kissing, making out,…more. He blushed at the more.

He really didn't like the idea of anyone touching him like that. Then it hit him, a sudden realization of the _only _person he even liked to touch him at all. _Wally. _Wally was the one. It started to fill his mind, all those times he caught himself staring too long. How he felt all warm when him and Wally shared a bed. The jealousy that filled him when Megan showed up. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm an idiot._ Panic set in quick.

He had been crushing on Wally and he didn't even know it.

"Dude, Dick, you okay?" Wally said snapping his fingers. "I ask you a simple question and you look like you're about to have a heart attack. Damn, you must really like this girl." Wally patted him on the back. "That's so cute." He winked. "I figured a gorgeous perfect guy like you had to be attracting all the girls."

Dick turned his head away. Within realizing he was gay for his best friend in five seconds it wasn't helping that he was touching his back and calling him gorgeous. He felt like an idiot, he should've recognized his feelings before then he wouldn't be in such a damn awkward position. _Positions…FUCK._ "Shut up Wally." Dick said trying to calm down. "Megan's totally into Superboy anyway, everyone can see that."

Wally scowled. "Hey, I'm just as good looking as Superboy!" He said confidently. For a second. "Right? Totally…It's not like he has dark black hair or deep blue eyes, or his tall as shit and more muscular than me. Damn it, he's like a super model isn't he?" He whined. "Hear that Richard?" Oh snap he pulled out the Richard card, "That was my self-confidence and it just flew out the window." Yeah, he was upset now.

"Shut up dude." Dick said. "You're…you're totally good looking." _With that fire-like red hair and that strong jaw-line and those abs and those eyes, damn I can't stop staring at those eyes._ "Better looking than Superboy I swear." _And Megan's lucky as hell you look at her like you do._ It was getting difficult for Boy Wonder now, he felt cold and hot and nervous and worried and all these terribly bad combinations._ Combinations is a word that sounds like it was made by combining the words combine and nations which is cool…Yeah distractions for the win! _Of course Wally did not allow the distraction for long.

Wally squinted his eyes. "Mean it? I'm sexy?"

Dick bit his bottom lip. "Yes." He mumbled. "Your sexy Wally, now can we just go to the movies now instead of you having me stroke your ego?" _Stroke has different meanings…that vary greatly. Why do they do that with words? Why not just make another word? We didn't run out of words. _His face felt on fire, distracting wasn't working. He had to actually think about this.

"Yes. We may. I just made Robin call me sexy. I know a couple of people who would die to have that happen to them." Wally crossed his arms and gave a pleased expression. "I believe I did well." Dick punched him in the arm.

"Let's just go." He muttered as they continued their way. Dick just tried to calmly think the situation through. _Okay…you have crush on Wally. Your best friend. Who's a boy. Who clearly likes women. Estimating how you've been acting you've been in denial for about…a year. A year in denial. Not good. But now you know and now you can learn from it. Yeah. It'll be okay. It's just probably a phase. You admire him and it turned into a gay crush. Happens to teenagers all the time. You're all hormonal and such. Yeah. It'll pass it's nothing serious, just ignore it. This isn't even more denial, if that's what you're thinking. Oh I'm talking to myself way too much. _

He wanted to roll into a corner and cry. But he was Robin and Robin does not roll into a corner and cry. He analyzes the situation and comes up with a solution.

They got to the theater and Wally grabbed Dick by the arm and swung him towards a sign. "Dude, Dick see that sign? Couples get a discount today!" He said bright-eyed. Dick glared.

"So?"

"So, I'm saving up for a new video game and this would so help me out! Come on, we're going to pretend to be a couple okay?" Dick said with his serious face activated. Dick's jaw dropped.

"What? No way! We're not a couple!"

"Well not if you're going to be like that we're not." Wally said laughing. "Come on it won't hurt. I would've been able to do this with Megan but she didn't want to come now did she? So you'll just have to take her place."

_Ass_. "I'm not taking Megan's place." Dick said stomping his foot down as Wally tried to start talking again. "I'm keeping my own place. This is _our_ movie night. So from the very beginning I was _suppose _to be your date." He paused. "Your fake date for this movie. Megan wasn't in the original plan, that's what I meant." He pushed his shades up and grabbed Wally's hand. "So let's go be gay so you can get cheaper movie tickets." They didn't need Megan and how dare Wally talk like that! Richard Grayson didn't take anyone's place, he was _always_ at his place.

"Wait…Dick I was joking! Come on, what if someone from school sees me?" Wally shouted turning as red as his hair. "I'll never live it down!"

"Well, you brought this up, it's your fault." Dick said. He most definitely wasn't doing this because he was jealous of Megan. And he most definitely wasn't doing it because he enjoyed it. It wasn't like holding Wally's hand made his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies. _I am not in denial. _

He dragged Wally over to the ticket booth and ordered the tickets, grabbing the money from Wally's hand. "The discount couples price." He said handing the lady the money. She stared at them curiously.

"Are you just more guys joking around about being gay for the cheaper movie prices?" She said. Dick rolled his eyes, she was really asking that? …_Wait…how many people do that?_

"No." Dick responded. "I like men, lady. That's a rude question. I don't think my boyfriend approved of it. Suggesting I'm straight, very offensive." She looked at Wally who put his innocent face on. She shrugged it off and gave them the tickets. Dick kept his hand intertwined with Wally's. They walked away still hand in hand while Wally got more talkative.

"I don't like how you're acting in charge. Like you're the top or something in our fake relationship." Wally muttered.

"Top?" Dick asked looking at the theater number.

"Yeah top, ya know the man? Because I'm way more of a man than you. That automatically means I'm the man." Wally stated with a laugh. Dick was silent. "You know how gays have sex right? You can't be pretending to be gay and not know that... _aaannnddd_ I really wanna let go of your hand while we're having this conversation."

Dick tried best not to make eye contact. Even though Wally couldn't actually see his eyes, he had seen them. It always felt like he was looking at them because of that. Dick sort of knew how gay guys…did it. What he had learned had mostly been from the cruder older kids at his school who made jokes about it. He tried to remember the things they had said and his imagination automatically put him and Wally in those situations.

He jerked his hand away from the older boy as fast as he could. Wow, Dick was not aware he had an imagination like that until now. He blushed. "Dude gross, you took it to a whole other level than I did." He laughed weakly. "Don't talk like that!"

"Ah man, I forget you're like thirteen. You're so young." Wally said opening the door for Dick. "You talk so much smarter for someone your age…then again I guess that's because you are."

"Really? Who would've thought that I would sound smart?" Dick said sarcastically. It kind of hurt that Wally pointed out that Dick was younger. Like a stab. "I'm just has mature as any teenager when I feel like it. But where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, there's fun in it I swear." Wally said with a suggestive wink. Dick grumbled to himself.

"Let's just watch cars explode already." He said hurrying up to get a seat. While trying to forget about every story he heard about kids making out furiously in a theater. This was going to be harder than he thought. Turns out all those stupid songs he heard on the radio were right. He didn't know how to act. How to seem normal, or act like nothing changed in his mind, it was difficult.

Having a crush sucked. Especially when you found out you were gay for your best friend when you're a younger than him hormonal teenager who doesn't fully comprehend what your mind is thinking. You're switching between wanting to touch him and get as far away as possible. He's also your partner in kicking bad-guy ass.

Where was that _specific_ song on the radio?

More importantly, why hadn't he analyzed the situation and come up with a solution yet?

* * *

><p>I do not hate Megan. I love her. Robin doesn't hate her either. He's just jealous.<p>

So OMG the reviews. *-* Love you guys. I really do. I can't even describe it. I don't know how to thank you all properly! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! And free internet cake for everyone! I hope I lived up to your expectations with this chapter. You guys are the reason this chapter came out so fast. I was so touched. -heart- I spent time too, it wasn't rushed I swear. People who Alerted and Faved, I love you too~ -more hearts-Next chapter has some real KF/Robin _finally _*sigh*…No M yet though, so just wait you perverts. :3 Please keep on reviewing! It makes me so happy~ I take all your opinions, the things you liked, disliked, want and don't want and try to make this the best fanfiction for you guys! :D The "Suggesting I'm straight, very offensive." quote was taken from a gay friend of mine. I love him so.


	3. Kiss

First

_Kiss_

* * *

><p>Batman gave a cold hard stare at Wally until the boy gave a small whimper. "So…hi Batman." Wally replied scratching the back of his head. "I was…uh, trying to go…um…visit Robin, so yeah, don't…please don't kill me. I have three kids!" He fell to his knees with his hands clasped together. Batman gave a low sigh before moving to the side, allowing Wally entrance into the house. Robin face-palmed himself. Wally could be so stupid at times.<p>

"You don't have kids Kid Flash." Batman said in that raspy voice. The man had given Kid Flash more freedom now. He knew about one of the Superhero's mansions. (Actually he knew about all of them and Batman's identity but Batman didn't know that and Robin sure as hell wasn't going to tell him.) "Or I wouldn't be letting you see Robin." Wally cringed, seriously Bats could be so…judging. Robin tried to tell Wally he did it because of statistics, but Wally stayed firm on that fact it was _judging_ and that wasn't right. "I'm going on a mission, don't do anything you'd regret."

"Got it Sir!" Wally said with a salute. Batman gave one last glare before exiting and Dick breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes Wally would mess up and Batman would just close the door on his face. Then Dick himself would have to argue with Batman to let Wally in. "Sheesh, man, you have like the strictest dad in the world." Wally walked over to the counter and laid his bag down. "But this time he didn't check my bag! Which is great because then he would've gotten suspicious."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "Suspicious of what?"

"As to why I brought a homemade cake on the exact day of Richard Grayson's birthday." Wally said smoothly while spinning around on the hills of his feet to reveal a container with a moderately messy red and black cake. Dick felt his stomach turn, Wally looked too ridiculously cute holding a cake made for Dick with such a proud face. Dick didn't want to look too happy for such a simple gesture but it was the first time ever someone besides Batman and Alfred did something for his birthday. (He had refused to give such valuable information to the children at school he already received enough valentine's day cards to make him realize that would be a bad move) Besides, Batman's was more of a 'here's money and a new gadget for your suit' kind of guy. It was nice, but lacked the whole birthday feel.

Best of all though really, it was gesture made by Wally.

"Idiot, what would you have done if he checked it?" Dick said taking the cake from him. The words, 'happy birthday' were sloppily written in white icing. Dick smiled even more because he could tell that Wally tried his best. "You didn't have a back-up plan did you?" _Birthday's a weird word. Combination of birth and day. It's like one of the least creative words ever. But it's still…nice to hear._

"Hell no." Wally responded with heroic pose. "Now what does Boy Wonder want to do to celebrate his fourteenth birthday? Mr. Freshman?" Dick sighed and thought about high school. He really wished he could go to the same school as Wally, but Batman had him going to that _private _school. Much to Dick's horror kids were even more vulgar and disgusting as they got older. Even worse, some were completely full of their selves. As if they had made some accomplishment by coming from a rich family. It seemed the more age you added to them the more they were ready to prove how terrible they were. Artemis was okay enough but she didn't know Dick. Barbara was the only other person he liked. _It's just a coincidence she has red hair too…_

He still liked Wally of course, he always liked Wally…much more than anyone else. Wally never changed on him. Physically he had of course in the five months that had passed since Dick realized he wanted to tackle him to the ground. Those five months had made it all the more difficult. Wally had gotten taller and gained physique. The one thing that didn't change was that smile, and damn Dick loved that smile. He had to stop his thoughts around Megan a lot, even though she said she wouldn't pry Dick did his best not to risk it. "Going into high school wasn't that big of a deal." He assured Wally. "Kids change into bigger ass-holes. That's about it."

"Well you went to high school and you haven't changed." Wally yelled as he did a quick dash to the beginning of the stairs. "Which is good, because you wouldn't be my Richard Grayson if you did." Wally laughed. "Couldn't say Dick, wouldn't sound right." He dashed up the stairs. "Race to your room! Bring the cake!" Before Dick could retort besides thinking about how Wally just called Dick _his,_ the boy ran back down. "Need milk." He grabbed cups and milk in a millisecond and went back up the stairs.

Dick eagerly ran up the stairs, he was spending his birthday with Wally. Hell, it was the first time he ever even sort of celebrated his birthday even if it was just cake, milk and some paper-view movies and video games he was spending time with Wally. It had been a long time since they got to spend time together like this. Since Artemis had arrived the team had been busier on teamwork missions. Kaldur had decided with the extra member they had to work more on that.

Megan and Superboy were officially together, (even if Wally was the only one who didn't know) so Megan wasn't a threat anymore. Dick didn't wasn't sure why he had decided she wasn't a threat anymore anyway since it didn't matter. He had finally analyzed and come up with a solution to the problem: Want to get in best friends pants because you're madly crushing on him.

_I don't say a damn thing._

It just made more sense like that. Dick wasn't sure how Batman would react to his pupil/son being gay for…Wally. Batman liked the boy enough for friendship, but he still watched him with those scrutinizing eyes. It would be mass chaos and Wally might end up dead. Dick didn't even want to think about that… Also, it would just put more pressure on the team and create awkward situations.

_Especially considering Wally is straight and would flat-out reject me._

Yeah, that thought hurt the most. Whatever Wally would do _Robin_ knew it wouldn't be good and that thought made _Richard_ fell like shit. The first time he ever liked someone and he would never even have the chance to act on it.

In his past life he must have been a real bastard.

He walked into his room to see Wally had already gotten the game set up and was sitting happily on Dick's bed, swinging his legs back and forth. "Hey Boy Wonder! I totally beat you!" Wally said grinning.

"Oh, I lost to Kid Flash in a race, who was expecting that?" Dick said sitting down beside the other. "Stop the presses, we've got the best story ever." He set the cake on the other side, grabbed remote and signed himself in. "Just wait, I'm going to destroy you."

"Wait, wait, not yet! We've got to eat your cake and sing!" Wally said. He snatched the plastic container and frowned. "Crap, now I forgot knives, forks and plates. Be back in sec." A blur went by and a blur came back. He set the utensils on the bed and opened up the container. "Okay we're cool." Dick smiled at Wally's enthusiasm. It was so sweet… "Now we sing!…Well, now I sing!" Dick scowled with a pink face.

"Don't do that it's so lame!" Dick whined.

"It's just us dude, who's going to know?" Wally said tilting his head. Dick blushed even more. _That sentence…_ "You're not so old that I can't sing on your birthday, so now get ready for my amazing voice." He gave a cough. "Happpyyy Birthdaaayy tooo yooouuu!"

"Shut up Wally!"

"Haaapppyy Birthdaaayy tooo yoouuu!"

"Seriously man you can't sing!"

"That's mean, Haaapppyy Birthdaaayy deaarrr Richaarrddd!"

"I'm punching you in the stomach."

"Haaappyy Birthdaaayy tooo yooouuu!" Wally held his arms out wide over-dramatically. "Haha, you lied, you didn't punch me in the stomach."

FWAP.

"Oh shit." Wally kneeled over in pain. "That was cruel man. I was being nice."

"Well, now I'm eating all the cake." Dick said taking the dessert from Wally's hands. He grabbed a knife and fork and started to cut himself a slice. It was vanilla cake with chocolate icing, Wally knew him so well.

Wally whined, "Don't do that!" He grabbed himself a knife and fork and went at the cake like a maniac and ate two slices in two seconds.

"It's my cake!" Dick shouted standing on top of the bed and holding the cake out of Wally's reach. Deciding to screw the utensils he tossed them to the side of the room and reached into the cake and grabbed a piece out and ate it. "I can do what I want." He cackled mischievously. Wally tackled him.

"I _made _the cake." He stated as the two began to wrestle while Dick did his best to eat more of the cake and keep it away from Wally. "So I should definitely get to eat some of it!"

"You already ate two slices fatty, you don't need more." Dick said.

"I have a fast metabolism, you eat anymore and you'll get fat. Then Batman will put you on the world's strictest diet. Think about that future!" Wally shouted snatching a piece of cake from Dick's hand and eating it. Dick stared at him for a moment and Wally stared back. They had both fallen to the floor and were covered in cake fighting like children.

They both broke in simultaneous laughter and separated from each other. "You're such an idiot." Dick said holding his sides. "Batman putting me on a diet?" Wally snickered to himself and wiped cake crumbs from his mouth.

"Hey it's a possibility. You never know with that guy." He looked over at Dick and frowned, "Even when we fight you still manage to keep those glasses on your face." He snatched them off in a second. "As soon as Bats leave you should take those things off."

"And then he'd walk back in at that exact moment." Dick said trying to get his shades back. "Why's it matter if they're off or on, you already know what I look like, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is, I like to look at you." Wally said loudly and then turned pale. Dick's brain stopped working. "Uh, oh,…that didn't come out like I uh, snap…I guess." Wally looked at every direction in the room besides Dick. "Fuck. I guess now's as good as ever." Then without any warning, he kissed Boy Wonder.

Dick remained still. Wally was kissing him. Wally was kissing him. Wally was kissing him. _Wally is kissing me._ He had never kissed before and he found the sudden warmth of someone else's lips strange. But it was Wally, and the strange-ness was quickly replaced by the urge to kiss back, which he did not because, _What the hell is happening?_ Then he pushed Wally back, because he was confused as hell.

"Wait, wait, what's going on?" Dick shouted with a scared expression. "I don't…I don't get this."

Wally visibly saddened. "What? Damn. You mean, damn it, I thought you liked me back. I knew it, Megan was wrong. I knew a Martian wouldn't be able to tell if a human liked another human. I thought because her and Supey got together maybe she would know…"

"What?" Dick asked, still highly confused. _None of this is making any sense!_

"Megan said you showed signs of liking me…" Wally muttered. "And…and I like you Dick. Fuck, I should've known I didn't have a chance with ROBIN of all people. You could literally choose from any girl in the world."

"But you like girls." Dick stated back. "You flirt with Megan all the time and sense when did you figure out her and Conner were together?"

"Everyone knows that." Wally said. "And I just flirted with Megan so everyone didn't know I was gay. Because that's it Dick, I'm gay. I like guys. Who would've guessed right? Because I sure as hell can't tell anyone else. No one wants a gay superhero! Freaking prejudice! Megan was cool with it….when she figured it out. I didn't tell her of course, because I wouldn't tell her something that I couldn't tell you." He crossed his arms and sighed. "But now you know and I fucked everything up. Damn it. Damn it. I'm such an idiot. Now you know, and you're going to get all grossed out! Oh what am I saying, you're already grossed out! I kissed you!"

_Wally is gay. Wally is gay and he kissed me._

"Please Richard. I don't want this to hurt our friendship. You mean more to me anyone and I don't know what I'd do if you…if you-" Before Wally could finish his rambling Dick kissed him. Now it was Wally's turn to be confused. "Whaa…" He breathed as they separated.

"No time for questions. I like you too. End of story. The situation has been re-analyzed and I have developed a new solution." Dick said wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "We make out until Batman comes home."

"Soo…you like me too? We both like each other? We're both gay?" Wally said with wide eyes.

"I consider myself more of Wally-West-Sexual." Dick said with a smirk. "But yeah, we both like each other so let's get back to business." Wally grinned wider than Dick had ever seen him and the red-head placed his hands on Dick's sides and leaned in to kiss him.

This time Dick reacted properly back and kissed him without a second thought. Wally pulled Dick up, still refusing to stop kissing and brought them back on the bed were Dick laid on his back and Wally started moving his lips to the others neck. Dick gave a moan he didn't know he could make. "So what was that solution?" Wally asked, breathing into Dick's ear. "Make out until Batman comes home?"

"You got it." Dick smirked.

"That's the best plan you've ever come up with."


	4. Boyfriend

First

_Boyfriend_

* * *

><p>Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Richard Grayson had a <em>boyfriend<em>. A secret boyfriend. A secret, loud-mouth, red-haired, amazingly hot and super-hero boyfriend. So, if you didn't think about the secret part, it was a pretty awesome thing. Their relationship had been going on for three months so far. No one on the team knew that Robin and Kid Flash were gay and no one knew that they had a relationship.

Except Megan, apparently. She had known Wally was gay before Dick did. (Which was not fair in Dick's book). Turns out on a mission one day between her and Wally, the speedster accidentally had a thought along the lines of, "Damn, I bet Robin would look _great_ in that skirt." So when the two started their hidden relationship, she had been the only other one allowed to know.

Which made Dick a nervous-wreck.

The girl who was used to talking through everything with her mind, knew about the relationship between him and Wally that he wanted to keep a secret. _Fantastic._ Wally was trying to convince Dick that everything was fine as he paced around his room in a fritz, "Megan's a smart girl. She won't let the team know." Wally said wrapping his arms around the raven-haired youth, bring him to a halt. He always did that when trying to calm Dick down, he snuggled. "And I promise I have never once thought about your real identity around her. I would never."

"Apparently you can think about me in a skirt in front of her." Dick scowled.

"Well, it's just too hard not to think of you." He said kissing him on the cheek. "Especially in a skirt. Really, you should've seen it. It was a mini."

Dick blushed and ignored the subject. He was not going to wear a skirt. He was _Robin_ damn it, _Robin._ How dare Wally even have those ideas. What kind of porn had he been watching? "No mini." Dick stated. "Ever. It's bad enough I'm dating you I don't even want to know what Batman would do if he knew I wore a skirt for such a filthy perve."

"That hurt my heart Rob." Wally said, "One day you're going to have to tell Bats you know. You tell him while I'm a fifty miles away and have a good head start for when he torture then kills me."

"See, that's the problem Wally I kind of like you alive. I prefer my boyfriend that way." Dick said looking at him. Even though they joked about it all the time Dick was genuinely afraid of Batman's reactions. He was always so judging and skeptical of well…everything to put it simply. He had no idea where Batman's standing point was on homosexuals and he had no clue what he would do once he found out Dick was dating. Especially when he found out it was Wally. Batman _loved_ Robin, Batman was moderately okay with Kid Flash's presence. What Batman would do…

He just didn't even want to go there.

It was painful too, adding more secrets on the list of things Batman does not know. All of these things had Wally's name on it too. Batman would most definitely not take to kindly to Wally for sure. "I like me alive as well." Wally said picking Dick up and swinging him. "Damn you're light."

"Put me down Wally." Dick ordered. "What if Batman walks in?"

"Batman won't walk in. He went to that meeting remember? The one we 'are not required to attend.' Totally messed up! We're superheroes just like the rest of them! Besides, I locked the door." Wally stated. "And we're not doing anything bad."

"We're acting flamboyant." Dick said. "Batman would get suspicious."

"What? I'm not acting flamboyant! I'm spinning you around!" Wally said a little too loudly. "There's nothing flamboyant about that! I never act flamboyant! I like men, that's about the end to my story. Seriously Dick, stop thinking about stereotypes, that's so like Batman and it's not cool." Dick grumbled to himself, it was so like Batman. He couldn't help it though! He was practically raised by that man!

"Well I'm sorry." Dick muttered. "It's just next time, can't we go to your house? It's always my house."

"Well, you have the kick-ass pad." Wally said gesturing around. "I'd say we could go to Barry's but my Aunt's always there. She'd hear everything. Also, it's kind of a wreck." Dick thought back for a moment that he had never actually seen Wally's old house. The one with his parents. His legal residence in the data base was with Flash.

"Then clean up the house." Dick said with a smirk. "You can do that for your boyfriend right?" He pushed Wally down on the bed and crawled on top of him, "I'm worth it right?" Wally grabbed the boys face and pulled him down for a kiss, biting the younger boys lip.

"Over your fear of Batman walking in?"

"I set up a system that alerts this room only, of his return." Dick said putting his legs on either side of Wally. "I just wanted you to quit spinning me. You know I hate it you brat."

"Look who's calling who a brat." Wally said nipping at Dick's neck. Dick whimpered (though don't tell him that) and flushed. Wally's hand went under the other's shirt and grazed his nails over his chest. Dick could feel the small vibration of Wally's body moving too fast.

So if Wally was moving fast…he was actually going slow. It made Dick kind of upset that everything had to be soooo fast for his boyfriend. He never knew how the other felt taking the relationship as slow as he did. Wally was used to everything be fast, done fast and finished fast. His thoughts were blocked though as Wally flipped their positions over and his hand traced down near his waist-line, curving with the lines of his body. "Fuu…." Dick breathed out. "What are you doing?"

"I uh…planned on going lower." Wally said earnestly as his other hand pulled off Dick's shirt. "If that's okay…" Green eyes stared into deep blue.

"We've never…we've never done that." Dick said in a voice that he didn't want to sound as scared as it did. They've done a lot of heavy making out…but neither had actually even seen the others…well…

"Gotta try new things right?" Wally said, "If you don't want too, I'll stop."

"No." Dick said assuredly. "I just…as long as we're not, you know-"

"No, not that." Wally said shaking his head. "You're fourteen Dick, I'm turning sixteen in a couple of weeks, we're not doing _that_. It's bad enough one day I'll have to tell Batman I'm dating you, I don't want to add and I took your virginity at the age of fourteen." Dick blushed, why'd Wally have to be so blunt about it? _Even if you do ever tell Batman we're dating and live, why would you tell him where we are physically in the relationship!_

"Okay, fine I was just asking I-"

"I care about you Richard." Wally said suddenly. "And I'm not willing to do anything to mess this relationship up. We'll go as slow as we need to. As slow as you need to. So if I do anything wrong, let me know, because I am such a screw up." He slowly unbuttoned Dick's pants and pushed them down. Dick's face flushed as Wally nervously pulled at the fabric of his gray boxers. His hands stopped as Dick's member revealed itself, already getting hard. He cautiously wrapped his hand around it, the vibrations from his hand caused Dick to give a startled cry.

Every single movement made Dick grow hotter. Wally was touching him…_there. _And he was being so _damn_ slow about it, it was agonizing. But Dick knew he was doing it because his sense of what was slow and fast was all sorts of messed up. He was trying to be cautious…because Wally himself was scared. And Wally was never scared. "It's okay Wally." Dick mumbled under his breath. "Keep going."

Wally gave him one last worried look before moving his hand in a pumping fashion. The more speed he gained the stronger the vibrations got. Dick bit his bottom lip and grasped at the speedster's red hair. He had never even touched himself like that and having Wally do it was simply…overwhelming. Muttered words he couldn't even comprehend came out of his mouth as he felt his stomach coil.

_The vibrations…_

Suddenly Wally removed his hand and Dick gave a soft whine. "A…wah?" He barely managed to say, looking up. His hands weren't in that thick red hair anymore. Wally's face wasn't there anymore and before he had time to survey his surroundings, something completely different had touched his member "Wally!"

At first it was a tentative lick, as if Wally was testing him. For what, Dick wasn't sure but damn it felt good. He gave another before putting as much as he could in his mouth and Dick saw stars. _Everything_ about Wally was vibrating. Even his _mouth_. The teen started to suck and Dick grabbed the sheets of his bed and found himself bucking into Wally's mouth._ Oh shit, what the hell Wally?_

The freckled boy grabbed Dick by his thighs and pulled them apart more while trying holding Dick down at the same time. The way his tongue was moving at a different speed than his mouth was creating an entirely different feel. It was like he was fucking_ massaging_ it at the same time. His stomach got hotter than the rest of his body and the only sounds he could force from his throat were soft and strained pants. Sweat formed on his forehead and his chest was rising fast. Wally's fingers kept on moving on his upper thighs, adding more to the sensitivity.

Finally just as he felt himself about to reach his limit he managed to shout one word, "WALLY!" He bucked harder than previously and felt a wave of pure pleasure roll over him as release came.

A soft sound came from Wally's lips as he removed himself and raised his head. Dick blushed furiously as he saw exactly what was dripping from the other's mouth. _That's…mine._ Though he wouldn't deny Wally looked so gorgeous like that, his hair all disheveled, face a faint red and that look on his face, just begging to know that he did good. Wally licked his lips and Dick blushed even more.

What they just did…

"So uh…how did I, umm, well,…" Wally muttered. "I tried to swallow most of it, so you know…no bed stains. Not that I didn't want too! I mean, I uh."

"Shut up Wally." Dick said with a laugh. "It was great. It really was. I mean, wow. You're like amazing. The best."

"Hey, I'm your first right?" Wally asked. "Who exactly are you comparing me too?"

"I don't need to ever compare you to anyone." Robin said pulling up his boxers. "You're always the best. No matter what." _Wally did that for me...so…It really only makes sense if I return the favor right?_ Dick wanted too, but he wasn't so sure he could compete with vibrating. Seriously, he was the luckiest guy in the world, who else could have a boyfriend like that?

But Dick had already been given the mind set to do it anyways. He wasn't going to let Wally walk away feeling unappreciated. Besides, he could totally see the hard-on he had going on in his pants that he was mighty horrible at covering up. _But he's too damn worried about me to say a damn thing about it._ "Ah, thanks Dick but seriously if I wha-"

Dick had quickly started taking off the other's pants.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk out of here with such a _big_ problem right?" He said trying to sound as confident as possible. Wally's breath noticeably hitched. "I'm a superhero remember? Here to save the day."

"Save the day?"

"Save the day in your pants." Dick stated. He cracked a grin when he saw the boxers, "Really? You wear Kid Flash logo boxers? You buy your own fan merchandise?"

"I also own a pair of Robin logo boxers too." Wally replied with a grin. Dick smirked.

"Next time, wear those. That would've been a lot hotter."

"You go buy a pair of Kid Flash boxers?"

"Deal." Dick agreed, a little astonished that he didn't already own a pair. He actually had a K.F t-shirt but it was the _real deal._ Like as in, it was Wally's and he left it there so Dick officially claimed it as his property. "Now back to the matter at hand…" He dragged the boxers down and loved the sound Wally made as the cold air hit him.

Sometimes, Dick just straight-up loved life. But _always_ it was because of Wally.

His boyfriend.


	5. Love

First

_Love_

* * *

><p>Not to be blunt or anything but…Wally was horny as hell. All the time. Dick had no clue that the guy was a raging ball of hormones, but apparently he was. Every single time they had a second alone the redhead jumped him like a rabid dog. A rabid dog that bites <em>and<em> molests.

And damn did Dick love it.

"The other's will be back any second Wally!" Dick shouted as Wally pushed the other against a wall. "Seriou-ahhh, they could fuuck- walk innaaahhh at any moment!" Wally ignored the comments and pressed his knee upwards carefully against Dick's crotch, which was only covered by that thin spandex-like material. "And camera's." He hissed just as more pressure was applied.

Really, it did no good. "We'll hear the system, I know you have it set up to your belt." Wally said. "And, I already checked the camera views. So don't even worry about that. No one can see us. His knee rocked back and forth as his mouth bit Dick's ear causing him to give a cry.

"Swear to God, when we get back to the mansion I'm tying you to the bed." Dick muttered gaining back some strength.

"Kinky. I like it." Wally said before he kissed the other. He slipped his tongue inside and Dick bit it softly. Wally was turning him into some kind of pervert, that was for sure. His hands traced over the other's suit. It really wasn't any kind of clothing at all if you thought about it. It was so…tight. Fingers danced over the redhead's thighs and he wished they could just take the damn outfits off.

But putting on a tight-ass spandex suit took time believe it or not. So they'd just have to do this…but if Dick came in his suit _again_ he was making Wally clean it this time. Good thing the material was black, it always helped hide it. Wally on the other hand could just dash off to "use the bathroom" or something of the sort and come back in time in a completely changed outfit and no one would know anything happened. Besides Dick of course.

Dick groaned and pressed himself closer to Wally, it felt like any space between them at all was too much space. Wally's body started to hum and Dick grinned. A humming Wally was a_ wonderful_ Wally. The red-heads hand moved to the lower part of Dick's back as their legs became intertwined as they started to grind against each other. "We're dry humping during our free-time now. Are you aware of that?" Dick stated between pants.

"I'm pretty sure it's the best thing you can do during free-time." Wally replied.

** Recognized Artemis A241**

Wally frowned and stared at Dick's belt. "Damn it. Why is she back so early?" He backed away from Dick with a kiss on the cheek and tried to fix his hair.

Loud stomping echoed throughout the building. "Kid Flash! You better run right now!" Artemis's voice shouted loudly. "Seriously, I'm giving you a head start!" Wally paused his movement and Dick turned his head.

"What?" Wally shouted back walking out into the middle of the floor. "What do I have to run for? I swear to God if it's about those hairclips again I _gave_ those back. I just needed them that _one_ time."

**Recognized Batman 1023**

Dick froze.

_Batman? Why was he here? Usually he let's me know when he's coming…_

"I'm serious Wally!" Artemis said storming in from around a corner. "You have got to get out of here before shit goes down." She skid to a halt in front of him and took a deep breath, her blonde hair falling down her shoulders. "Batman knows."

Dick immediately knew what she was talking about. It didn't take his genius know-how to know it. He grabbed Wally's wrist and tried to pull him away but the red-head hadn't gripped the situation yet. "Batman knows what?" He asked confusedly. Artemis growled and Dick panicked as he could hear familiar footfalls coming their way. He dragged Wally away as Artemis pushed him.

"About you and Robin dumb-ass!" She screeched. "Now fucking run before he comes in here and beats the living hell out of you!"

"Wait…how does he know about us!" Wally shouted. "How do you know about us! What's going on!"

"Doesn't matter, he knows, now please Wally run. You're a pro at running now get to it!" Dick pleaded.

"You know what? No." Wally said determinedly. "I'm not going to run. If Batman wants to talk about it, we'll talk about it."

"He doesn't want to talk about it Wally, he wants to punch you in the face! I know him better than you do!" Dick shouted. Why was Wally so stupid? This was so bad, this was so bad. Dick had no clue what do, he always knew what to do. _Except when it comes to Wally. _He had to convince Wally to run the hell away. "He'll make us separate Wally! He won't let us stay together!"

"You think if I run it'll convince him anymore?" Wally said looking at Dick. "You think if I can't stand up to him he'll think I'm even worthy to date you? No, he won't. I can't be weak Robin. I have to show that I'm strong enough for you. That I'm strong enough for our relationship." Dick didn't know how to respond. Wally's way of looking at it made it seem like standing here to face Batman was all he had to do to win the guy's approval.

But Dick knew better.

"Wally that won't-"

"Kid Flash."

The temperature seemed to drop by twenty degrees. Batman was in the room. In the mother-fucking room. Wally's fist tightened and Dick could feel the slight vibration he was emitting, but it wasn't smooth, it was jittery and off balance. _Wally is scared._ Artemis backed away slowly until she was half a foot away from the couple but didn't leave. "Batman." Wally replied.

"I have gained information that you're dating Robin." He said gruffly. Dick lowered his head and felt his face heat up. The disappointment in Batman's voice was so obvious it hurt.

"Yeah…We are. You're information is right." Wally said. "We've been dating for a while now." His voice was sticking to one tone, as if he was trying to keep it from breaking.

"Robin is this true?"

Dick felt his pulse stop. That one single second seemed like an eternity before he answered. "Yeah, I'm dating Kid Flash." He flinched when his voice wavered. Wally had been able to answer normally, he should have been able to as well. "I like him Batman. I like him a lot."

"Won't it be hard to have a relationship when he can't even see your face?" Batman asked. "Clearly you didn't think this through, the relationship can't last. So just end it now. It's not good and it's not right."

Dick gritted his teeth. _Not good? Not right?_ Being with Wally was the only time anything seemed _good _or _right_. Batman didn't know everything! "He's seen my face Batman." Dick said loudly. "He knows my identity. I told him." Wally's eyes got wide and he turned swiftly to boy wonder.

"Robin you didn't need to-" He started.

"What." Batman said in a voice not so much as loud but frightening. "I told you not to give you're identity away! If he knows yours he knows mine! You betrayed _my_ trust for some sort of confused fling with _Kid Flash_! I should've known you would do something stupid like this because of teenage hormones but why the hell did you have to do it for a guy too!"

"I'm not confused!" Dick shouted growing angrier at Batman's words. "Don't act like you know how I feel! How dare you say it like that! It shouldn't be any worse that I gave up my identity to a guy than it should be if he was a girl! Also, it's not a _fling_!" The words were happening before he could stop himself but he was fine with it. "We know what we're doing!"

"Really? When has Kid Flash ever known what he was doing?" Batman growled. "This relationship between you two is through. It's over. I don't allow it."

"NO." Wally practically ordered. "You can't do that." He grabbed Dick's hand and held it tight. "We're staying together Batman and there's not anything you can do about it." Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "Nothing in the world can keep me away from Robin."

Dick gulped. Wally just told _Batman_ that he couldn't do anything. _Batman,_ the man who made it his job to stay in charge of everything. Batman stared at their intertwined hands and glared. "Let go of Robin's hand."

"No." Wally answered.

"Kid Flash I'm giving you five seconds. Five seconds before I rip that hand off if I have to."

"Don't even bother counting. I'm not letting go." Wally said.

"Robin. Let go of his hand and come with me." Batman commanded. Wally looked at Dick and Dick just gripped his hand tighter.

Looking at Wally made Dick's stomach feel light. He was being so brave…for them. He couldn't name off a lot of people willing to even look Batman in the eyes. Dick knew he could be brave too, for this. Batman might have thought that their relationship was just something they were experimenting on, or had done by mistake, but it wasn't.

Dick didn't just like Wally…he loved him. While he didn't know when he started loving Wally he knew it happened and it was _real._ This moment right now was the most terrifying moment of his life. Not all the times when he had been punched, stabbed, had bombs strapped to him, or was dangling from rope towards lava or sharks, no this moment where Batman was threatening to take Wally away from him. This was the most frightening moment he ever had. He loved Wally and the thought of him gone was horrifying.

So he was willing to stand up to Batman.

"I can't do that." Dick said. "I'm not letting go. I'm not going with you. If you have to disown me then, do it!" Tears filled up his eyes. _Damn it don't cry! Don't you dare cry!_ "But you're my dad, you're supposed to respect my decisions! I'm deciding to stay with Wally!"

Batman noticeably paused. Yes, Dick was like a son to him. Damn it, he was his son. The two had a bond so strong…but now Wally… "Yes, I'm your father Robin. Which is why I know what's best for you and this is not it." Before either could react a metal net sprung out from Batman's belt and ensnared Wally.

"Son of a bitch!" He cried being tossed backwards and hitting a wall. Dick fell to the ground being knocked off balanced by Wally being ripped from his hands.

"Wally!" He cried standing up just in time for Batman to capture him in a net too. "Damn it Batman!" He shouted. "What are you doing! You can't do this! This doesn't make sense!" Batman pulled him up and slung him on his shoulder like a backpack.

"We're going to talk about this at home, where that red-headed devil can't stay around and convince you I'm wrong." Batman said with hate in his voice.

Artemis ran over to Wally and tried helped him out of the net but by the time she had finished, Batman had already disappeared taken Dick back to the mansion. The net had to be melted apart and she had to go find a blow torch. Wally had still arrived there a minute later out of breath and furious. Dick had been confined in his room with the windows barred and the door reinforced with steel.

It seemed like Batman had this planned out in just in case. Damn it he thought too far ahead. Dick used his laptop to hack into the camera on the door. He could see Wally banging his hand as hard as he could on the door and hear every word. "Batman! BATMAN! You let me in right now! You can't do this! You can't keep him locked up forever! He's on our team! Damn it Batman! BRUCE WAYNE! LET ME IN!" He kicked the door repeatedly with his super-speed but Dick was fully aware it wasn't going to break.

Batman opened up his door and walked in. Dick glared at him with hate and tossed off his mask. "So is this what you wanted?" He asked. "What do you plan on accomplishing with this? You've gotten us apart for ten minutes. So what?"

"I'm giving you time to think." Batman responded. "To realize that I am right. So for the next month you're not allowed to go on any more missions with Kid Flash. You're not allowed to talk to him. You're not allowed to be near him. You'll soon realize you don't need him as much as you think. You're fifteen Richard. You're not in love." He left just as Dick tossed his TV at him.

Great, now he had no TV.

He was sick of his age making people judge him. They always acted like he was too young. He was as smart as any of them! Wally was afraid to go further with their relationship because of it and Batman didn't even believe in their relationship partially because of it. _Also because he's an ass._ What was the point of being a known as a genius if people still judged you on age?

Wally was still at the door yelling and Dick had to turn it off. It pained his heart to listen to it. He curled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees. Wally should have just ran away. He should have picked Dick up and ran away so they could be together. Why did Batman have to be like this? He was his dad and he wouldn't even listen to him because of his fucking authority complex.

Dick wasn't sure when he fell asleep but when he woke up it was one-thirty in the morning and he could hear tapping on his window. He rolled over to see an oh-so-familiar face with hands gripping tightly at the bars. Dick dashed off his bed and opened the window. "Wally!" He said reaching past the metal to touch the others face.

"Yep…I can climb up walls remember?" He grinned brightly. "But of course the cameras would spot me so I had to get some help from Aqualad and Artemis to shut them down for a bit. Turns out everyone knew we were dating. According to Superboy we were, 'eye-raping each other every other second.'"

"Wow, even Conner figured it out? We must have been bad." Dick cackled. "But I figure they're all cool with it?"

"Hell yeah they are. Artemis thinks we're adorable by the way. Well, she said you're adorable and she guesses I'm good enough to date you." Wally shrugged. "Whatever though, Bruce is talking to Barry."

"Oh…How's that going?" Dick asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, when I left Barry was all like, 'So, that's cute' and Bruce was all like, 'Cute? Cute my ass they think they're more grown up than they are!' and Barry went, 'After all the shit they've been through they're as grown up as any of us!" Wally waved his hand. "I took the moment to get here though. Hopefully when I come back home Barry will still be alive." He laughed but it very fake.

"Why can't Batman be more like Flash…" Dick whined. "Then I won't be in prison."

"He's just being an ass because he cares." Wally said. "Though it is severely pissing me off. But don't worry. I'm practicing on that going through walls shit. So in a couple of days I'll be able to vibrate right through these bars and start vibrating on you." He winked and Dick blushed.

"Way to kill the romantic mood." He said with a smile. "Anyways, you can't just decide you're going to learn it and get it done in a couple of days. If you mess up…you could get seriously hurt."

"Why not? I'm Kid Flash and I can do anything in the world." Wally responded seriously. "And I've said it before and I'll say it again, nothing in the world can keep me away from Robin." Dick pulled Wally's face as close as he could to the bars and managed to kiss him.

"I'm already missing you." Dick whispered. "And you're right here with me." His chest hurt and everything felt suffocated.

Wally stroked Dick's cheek. "Hey, come on, it'll be okay. Barry will fix this. I believe in him to eventually convince Bruce that we're perfect for each other. Because we are, you know that. I'll help Bruce realize it too. I'm way too charming for Bruce not to eventually understand." He cracked a grin.

"Wally West." Dick said getting lost in those emerald green eyes. "I love you. With everything I have. I seriously love you." Wally turned red and opened his mouth but no sound came out. A few seconds words finally managed their way through.

"I love you too Dick Grayson." He spoke. "I love you so much more than I can explain." They kissed again.


	6. Lover

First

_Lover_

* * *

><p>A lot of things went down after Batman found out Robin and Kid Flash were dating. The most important being that for a <em>month<em> the two weren't allowed to even contact each other. Let's repeat that…a _month._ Dick was about to lose his mind. Even though Wally had said he was going to learn to vibrate through the bars Dick wouldn't let him do it again after the first time.

He had ripped his arm up pretty bad.

Wally was too jittery and antsy for it to work right. Pieces of his skin would flake off sometimes, leaving slices in his arm. The first time had been the worst, leaving a huge gash in his left arm. As he stood there with blood pooling at his feet he looked at Dick with pathetic excuse for a smile. "Not exactly the entrance I was hoping for. Sorry Dick." Dick wanted to kiss the idiot out of him but decided to panic and go get bandages instead.

Wally had tried multiple times to get through the bars again, only succeeding once. Still though, there were long rips in his arms, legs and on his face. For Wally's own good, Dick put electric pulses on the bars. Things did not go as planned because of that. In fact, things had gotten very bad. Wally had been pissed. "I'm you're boyfriend! You shocked your boyfriend with _electricity_." He called down on the ground. "What, you don't want me visiting you anymore?

"I don't want you vibrating into my room anymore." Dick shouted with a blush. "You get hurt from it Wally! It's not safe!"

"Yeah, well you just shocked me. With, E-lec-tri-ci-ty."

"Heard you the first time, also it's just a buzz. Enough so you can't vibrate your particles without it interfering by the way." He placed his finger to the bar and winced a bit at the sensation. It didn't even hurt though."You've been punched way harder than this."

"Well, if Megan didn't catch me I would've been dead." Wally snapped back.

"Don't drag me into this." Megan said with a sigh.

"I knew she'd catch you," Dick stated.

"She's blind-folded!" Wally screeched. "Everyone who helps me has to be blindfolded so I don't give away your damn identity by location! By the way, Artemis chews me out for making her try to shoot a camera by _sound_. It's really difficult you know! But our friends are doing it for us!"

" Well, we don't have to make them do that! See, we're being a pain to them too! Now leave before you get us into even more trouble. I don't want to risk it anymore Wally." His breath hitched. "I don't want to risk Batman taking you away from me forever. I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"But Dick-"

"No Wally!" He shouted stomping his foot. "I know you mean well but I don't like it. I don't like you doing all this stupid stuff. Now quit being so absurd and start being surd." He slammed the window shut and acted like he wasn't about to cry.

"I'll just vibrate through the door or something!" Wally shouted. Dick huffed, Wally was barely able to go through some steel bars, he wouldn't be able to go through something completely solid all the way through.

Dick ignored Wally as he yelled profanities outside. He didn't _want_Wally to leave but he knew it was for the best. If Wally got seriously hurt trying to get into Dick's room…Dick would never forgive himself.

That had been two weeks ago and Wally hadn't came back sense. Dick panicked insanely, had he ticked Wally off, was he angry at him, _did he get hurt?_ Surely Batman would inform him if Wally got hurt in a battle. He knew he told Wally to stay away but…well Wally was Wally and Wally didn't listen. Today though, was the day. It had officially been a month and Dick wanted to see Wally so bad he was going mad. Patiently he waited for Bruce to come home. He was already in his Robin outfit so he could dash as soon as Bruce arrived.

He sat at the dinner table with Alfred and looked up at the old man. "So…when's Bruce coming home?" He asked as his feet kicked wildly underneath. "He's just out on a business trip right? A mission didn't pop up or anything, right? Did he call you? What time is it?"

"It's been a month hasn't it?" Alfred asked with a hearty laugh. Dick's face flushed and he looked out the window. Alfred had known about the relationship as soon as Bruce did. Alfred however was more on Dick's face side about the situation. He did not inform Bruce of that.

"Well…yeah." He answered. "He's suppose to take me back to the others today."

"By others you mean Wally West." Alfred said pouring him more tea. "You've been allowed on missions with the others."

Well, yes, he had but clearly they didn't count. With Megan they had to share a mind link with a third person who Batman could depend on to tell him if Wally and Dick were talking to each other through her. Anyone else was searched thoroughly for notes of any sort and there would _still_ be a third person on the mission to watch them. It made Dick even more insane than previously.

"Yeah." He answered honestly. "I miss him Alfred. I think…I think he's mad at me. Because I told him to go away and he stayed gone and I don't like it. What if, what if he's with someone else or he wants to break up or-"

"It's okay Master Richard." Alfred said patting the boy's hair. "I'm sure Wally has not stopped loving you for a single moment. Now excuse me as I go clean the living room." Dick felt himself feel a bit giddy._ Wally won't stop loving me for a single moment…_The feeling vanished quickly. _Unless of course I pissed him off…_

He sat there and chewed on the steak slowly, staring at the door. Eventually Bruce…Batman would have to walk through it. After what felt like hours (but was only really forty-three minutes) a suited Bruce with a suit case entered the mansion. Dick leapt to his feet, "To the league!" He shouted. "Now! That was the deal!" Bruce glared at him before grumbling.

"I just got home." He said.

"Don't care." Dick said grabbing Bruce's sleeve. "Come on, Wally's waiting for me."

"How exactly do you know that?" Bruce asked. "He could've stopped waiting for you a week after I took you away. This could've all been teenage hormones like I said and he found himself another fix."

"He's not a sex addict!" Dick shouted turning red. "We never did anything like that, he wants to take our relationship slow Bruce!" _Though I'm ready as hell._ "Why am I even explaining this too you when I could be heading back to Wally right now!" Bruce groaned.

"Fine. Give me a moment to change." He said. "Can't even get a break because of your stupidity." Dick fist-pumped the air and ran to the Batmobile._ Please don't be mad at me Wally, please have waited, you must have waited right? I finally get to see you again._ He pictured running his hands through that flaming red hair and staring into those emerald eyes. The way Wally's body hummed when he got excited, how his hands knew how to move, but how his eyes always searched for approval.

Dick needed Wally now. Two weeks had been too long to not see Wally. It had been around two and half weeks since he touched the teenager. It was heartbreaking. The ride to the destination took forever because _Batman_ wouldn't let him just use a transporter. He ran into the building as fast as he could.

"Wally!" He shouted. "Wally where are you!" Batman walked calmly behind him.

"Robin?" shouted a female voice. Artemis appeared around the corner, "Your back that's great! It's been a month. Your like back, back right? No Batman stalking over your shoulder back?" Batman gave a cough. "Hey, I'm just asking."

"Well, he is…back, back…as you said. I was just proving to him that the relationship between him and Kid Flash isn't as strong as he thought. Where is the boy?" Batman asked. Artemis bit her lip.

"Wally?" She mumbled. "Well, he hasn't been here for a while. I heard he's been doing missions with Red Arrow for the past two weeks or so…" Dick's eyes widened. _Red Arrow?_ "But he probably was just using his spare time to hang out with the guy, they were best friends apparently."

"Best friends who started to hang out a suspicious amount of time and go on _private_ missions together. Remind you of anyone?" Batman asked with a smirk. Dick growled and Artemis waved her hands.

"I think they're on a mission right now, you can just go check. I'm sure everything's fine. Don't get jealous Robin!" She laughed weakly.

"He knew I was coming back today." Dick said angrily. "And he wasn't here. He didn't wait."

"Maybe it's a really tough mission and he was expecting it to end sooner." Artemis said. "Wally's an idiot, we all know that. Don't take his actions to seriously!"

"See don't take his actions seriously." Batman repeated.

"No! Not like that, I urg! Robin! Just go find your man and whoop his ass into place for not being here for you!" She said pushing him. "Go, go, go." Dick nodded his head and ran off, leaving Batman behind. The older man just sighed and called after him.

"I told you I was right!" He yelled.

Dick gritted his teeth as he dashed away. Wally hadn't waited for him. Did he really get so upset at Dick that he'd…he'd…break off their relationship? No way right? They were in love. L.O.V.E love. Why on Earth was he on a mission with Red Arrow? He pulled up the computer screen on his wrist and went through the files. Roy and Wally were on a mission to be bodyguards for the mayor…three hours ago.

There was no longer any reason for them to be together anymore. Wally should have been waiting. He called Flash. "Hey, Boy Wonder." The older man answered, he was in his outfit and appeared to be fighting something. "What'cha calling me for instead of your boyfriend?"

"Where is he?" Dick asked impatiently.

"Think he and Roy went to the movies downtown. The red and gold building? What's it called?"

"…"

"Robin?"

"…"

"Rob? Wait what are you th-"

"Later." Dick said angrily. He snapped the communication off. Wally went to the movies! The fucking movies! He was so dead! So dead! Was he cheating? Oh god, he was cheating. Maybe he already decided they had broken up. Maybe Batman was right. They were too young! Dick was too young! Of course wanted Wally would want someone older like Roy, he was probably more experienced and…and…and.

Dick kicked a street sign, bending it flat. He would've started crying if it wasn't for the fact he had decided he was going to beat Wally to a barely living piece of bloody human flesh. He quickly found a nearby transporter to go _back _to the base so he could change into his civies. Then he left as quickly as possible without running into Batman.

He didn't want Bruce to see his broken-hearted face.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the theater by walking, and he had even used the transporter closest to it. Flash hadn't told him what movie Wally went to see but Dick knew it anyway. Because he knew Wally. The man at the counter gave him a curious look for a buying a ticket to a movie already an hour in.

Storming into the theater he glanced around for red hair with red hair and spotted it instantly. Wally had a huge container of popcorn in his hand and was laughing loudly while nudging Roy in the shoulder. Roy was smirking and rolling his eyes at whatever it was Wally was trying to say through bites of his popcorn.

Dick growled and ran up to _his_ freckled red-head. He snatched him by the collar and hissed. "Wally fucking West why the hell weren't you waiting for me!" Wally froze.

"AgahRob…?" He blurted out.

"Answer the damn question." Dick commanded. "Why are you here with Roy…instead of…instead of waiting for me?" He voice cracked and he felt tears well up again. "You promised you'd wait! You weren't there! You didn't come to my house, you didn't wait, you didn't do anything!"

"But he said that-"

"It's been a month Wally, a month. I've missed you so damn much and you couldn't even wait! I don't get it! You're suppose to be the one-"

A figure stood up in the back. "Shut up we're trying to watch a movie!"

"I will FUCK YOU UP." Dick said flipping the man off with a vicious glare. "Wally answer me!"

"Wait…you…he let you go today? After a month?" Wally asked blinking.

"Yes! Did you already forget! Do I mean that little to you!"

"NO!" Wally shouted standing up. "I swear if I had known, I would've been there Rob! But…but… 'he' had called Barry and said he was keeping you in another week! That's why I'm here with Roy! He said we'd go to a movie to make me feel better! I swear that's it!"

Dick didn't know how to respond. Batman, had told Wally that he was in for another week? He had lied to Wally? Or was Wally trying to cover up his mistake? What would be the point in that though? Why not just end the relationship now? He looked over at Roy who held his hands up, "I swear me and Wally aren't doing anything." He said. "He told me he had to wait another week to see you so I decided to be a good friend and take him to the movies." He gave a glare. "My thanks apparently is being accused as a mistress of some sort."

"So…that's it." Dick questioned. "He just lied about me staying in another week?"

"Yeah." Wally said with wide eyes, as if Dick was going to stab him. "I swear."

"Oh…well why the hell did he lie to you about that!" Dick asked waving his arms. "Now I look crazy!"

"Just a little." Wally answered. "But…you know what?"

"What?"

Wally latched his mouth onto Dick's. Dick felt his knees grow week, it had been so _long_ since they had last kissed. "Damn it Wally, go get a room." Roy yelled. Wally winked at the other red-head.

"On it." He looked back at Dick. "Damn it I've missed you." He hugged him tightly. "We'll worry about the lie later, we've got business to attend to." Wally picked up Dick bridal style and quickly ran out the theater, trying his best not to go super-speed.

"Wally, wait." Dick said as the boy started going through empty alleys so he could pick up speed. "Why didn't you visit me anymore? I thought you were pissed off at me!"

"You told me to stay away." Wally stated. "Sheesh, I listen to you one time and you think I'm pissed? I was pissed about the electricity yes, and I'll never let you live it down." Dick blushed. "But I decided to listen to you that time because you seemed so worried about it. I didn't want to risk not being able to see you again either…and damn…" Wally breathed staring into Dick's eyes. "It's been nearly a month since I've seen you and I've about lost my mind." He kissed him again. "Fuck, I don't know where to go."

"Where were you planning on going?" Dick asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere….I don't know, anywhere, where I could start touching you inappropriately." Wally said bluntly. Dick was okay with that.

"Back to the mansion." Dick commanded. "Batman's probably still waiting for me back with the league. I don't feel like going there right now." He said nuzzling into Wally's shoulder. He felt like such a girl, but _damn._

Wally followed orders and headed straight to the mansion, while Dick said "Fuck it." To the cameras that witnessed Wally carry Dick in bridal style. _At least there's no camera's in my room…_

Dick's door was kicked opened, slammed shut and locked faster than lightning. Wally laid Dick down on the bed and started making out with him at the same time. Dick whimpered as the red-head bit down on his neck and fingers danced under his shirt. "Damn it." Wally whispered. "It's been way too long." Their legs had intertwined and each one would groan as they pressed their bodies closer together. Wally was already vibrating strong as hell, each movement he made causing sensations Dick couldn't explain.

"Way too long." Dick agreed in-between pants for air.

Wally took of Dick's shirt and froze. Dick scowled at him. "What, what are you looking at?"

"Forgot how fucking beautiful you are." He answered before biting Dick's lip. The raven-haired boy opened his mouth allowing Wally to slip his tongue inside. Tongues clashed as they nipped at each other, trying to taste as much of the other as they could, _feel_ as much of the other as they could.

Wally separated first and Dick felt mesmerized by the way the red-heads face looked. So full of love…and lust. Wally took his pants off and Dick followed suit; then he took of Wally's shirt so they could both just in be in their boxers.

"Robin boxers?" He asked with a grin.

Wally grinned back. "Kid Flash?"

They dove at each other again. Dick landed on his back as Wally towered over him.

"Dick…" Wally breathed into the other's ear as his hands went down Boy Wonder's boxers. Dick moaned and pushed himself into the warmth as Wally started to pump the already hard member. He lowered his own hand and started to stroke Wally who responded by hitching his breath and groaning.

"Wally…" Dick murmured back.

"Can we…can we go there?" He asked as his other hand went lower on Dick's back. "I mean, I know I said…I'd wait, but God if now isn't the right moment, or if you don't want to I just-I just- I can wait, if you want too…so just tell me and-" Dick's ears turned red. Wally was seriously asking him that? He should've known the answer.

"Shut up Wally." He said with a kiss. "I'm ready. I promise. I've never been more ready." Wally gulped and then grinned nervously.

"O-okay. We need like lube or something right? I mean-" Dick rolled his eyes and removed Wally's hand from his back. He placed the hand in front of him and started sucking on two of the fingers. Wally stopped talking real quick. Dick coated the fingers thoroughly and while he hand still fondled Wally's member. The red-head bit his own bottom lip roughly. "Dick…"

Dick released himself from Wally's fingers with a soft pop noise and a small trail of saliva. He looked at the other with a nervous grin as he pulled down his boxers. Wally leaned his close and rested his head on Dick's shoulder, his mouth at his ear. "You ready?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Dick said feeling his heart racing in his chest. His hands gripped at Wally's shoulders as he leaned back. Slowly Wally inserted a finger and Dick squirmed at the feeling, it was so…so…he'd have to go invent a word to describe it properly but for now he settled on strange. "You can…you can add the second." He said adjusting to the feeling.

Wally nodded his head and pushed the second one in and Dick let out a small moan at the two vibrating fingers. It hurt a bit but he had been through worse and the vibration was definitely helping him ignore the pain. Wally made scissoring motions with his fingers. Dick winced and wiggled his hips. "You okay?" Wally asked suddenly with worry in his voice.

"Fine." Dick said assuredly. "I'm fine."

Wally stopped the motion for a moment but went back to it. After about a minute he removed his fingers and tugged at his own boxers. Dick stared at the others member and blushed. That was going to…oh damn. And it was so much bigger than his fingers…he compared his and Wally's and blushed harder. Wally had like three inches on him, it was obvious who was the oldest.

Dick spread his legs apart and raised his hips. Wally grabbed his thighs, his fingers vibrating insanely like the rest of him. _He's either really excited…or really nervous…or both. _ Wally placed himself at Dick's entrance and looked at the teen one more time to receive a head nod. As soon as he started to press himself in Dick moaned loudly. Wally had _never_ vibrated like this before; just touching him there was already kicking up all these nerve endings.

Wally kept on going though and Dick yelped and with closed eyes. It hurt and felt good and he wanted to cry. He felt himself being stretched while tears filled the corner of his eyes. "Shit…" He whimpered. "I…I…" Wally kissed him, placing his hands on Dick's shoulders.

"Sorry." Wally muttered. "Sorry that it hurts…" He kissed him passionately in between each word. "It's going to hurt a bit more…" He pushed himself in all the way and Dick gasped for air that seemed impossible to find. Dick's nails left lines in Wally's back but the speedster didn't seem worried about it. "You're so tight." He groaned.

After a moment he felt a little better and his body had mildly adjusted to it. "Move Wally." He said. "It's okay."

Not needing to be told again. Wally started with slow thrust each one causing Dick to wonder why anyone else did this because the only thing that felt nice at the moment was Wally's vibrating. Soon though Wally started to move faster and deeper when _something _happened and _pleasure_ struck like lightning. Dick dug his nails in hard and felt himself thrust his hips upward. "Wally…!" He yelled. "Do that again. Harder, Faster."

No one ever needed to worry about Wally West not going fast enough.

Within a micro-second Wally had started going much quicker his entire body humming loud as hell. Each time he kept on hitting something wonderful as the sounds of pants and moans filled the room. "Damn it Dick." Wally breathed, "You feel so…amazing."

"Wa-Wally." Dick managed to say out loud. His head felt out of focus and everything felt too hot. The way Wally just kept on _thrusting_ and _vibrating_ with such intent. It was so much. The speed was more than any normal human could manage and damn was it amazing. He bit into Wally's neck and began to suck.

Wally was his.

Wally groaned twisted his neck to the side giving Dick more room but still kept up the pace. His hands gripped Dick's side his fingers close to his naval, a sensitive place for Dick. It caused his stomach to coil up even more and goose bumps to form. He was sweating _and_ had goose bumps, hell. "I'm about to…" Wally said looking into Dick's eyes. "I'm going to…"

"Me too…" Dick moaned as sweat dripped off him. His stomach was tight and the heat was building up. He could feel the orgasm coming. Wally went up a notch on the speed and Dick's spine curved, raising his chest in the air. "Fuckkk" He whimpered loudly.

"Dick!" Wally cried as he released himself . His eyes hazed over and he panted heavily. That face stayed imprinted in Dick's mind; fire-red hair stuck on a freckled tan face from sweat and lust-filled eyes created the picture-perfect image. Dick felt the cum fill up inside him and with Wally's last thrust his own orgasm rolled over him, causing his body to buck upwards again.

"Wally!" He shouted clinging at his lover's back. He came over Wally's stomach and then fell back down on the bed with heavy pants. Wally moaned something intelligible before pulling himself out of Dick with a strange sensation. He rolled over and laid beside him while pulling him in close. Dick nestled in feeling completely tired and satisfied.

"Sooo…I love you." Wally said pulling a cover over the both of them. They both felt hot as hell but the covers brought some comfort. Dick laughed happily as he wrapped his arms over Wally's sticky form. "God your face…it was so beautiful. Everything you did was beautiful. You're gorgeous Dick, how on Earth do you settle for me?"

"I'm not settling." Dick said with a blush. "I love you Wally. More than anything."

"Whatever, you keep on thinking I'm in your league." Wally said giving Dick a kiss on the forehead. "Doesn't hurt me none. But seriously, the way you looked…when you…when you came, hell Dick I almost had another orgasm just looking at you."

"Wally! Come on!" Dick said hiding his face, "Don't talk like that." He tried to ignore the fact that he practically felt the same way when he saw Wally's face. But Wally was…Wally. Gorgeous beyond all belief.

"I can say whatever I want." He said confidently.

"Whatever."

"…What are you going to tell Batman? Now you know that he lied…and we just made love." Wally asked with a curious but worried face. Dick found his stomach fluttering at the phrase, 'made love'.

"Screw him. Well not literally, but seriously, who cares. I'll worry about that later. Right now I just want to be with my boyfriend and take a nap naked." Dick said closing his eyes. Wally grinned and closed his eyes too, putting his arms around Dick's waist. As far as Dick was concerned, reality could just shut the hell up for the moment; because right now everything was perfect.

He had his boyfriend back.

And he was great at sex,

But most importantly he had his boyfriend back.


	7. Worth It

Pairing: Kid Flash/ Robin Wally/Dick

Note: _Italics in sentences are Dick's thoughts_

* * *

><p>First<p>

_Worth It_

Covers shifted slightly and Dick blinked his eyes in an attempt force himself awake, but really he just wanted to fall back asleep. The whole moment was just to peaceful for him to tear away from. He was nuzzled against Wally's chest and Wally had one arm wrapped around Boy Wonder's shoulder and the other one was curled around his wrist. It was so comforting and loving, it felt absolutely ridiculous. Something in real life should never be this sweet, but here it was happening to him.

Wally was also still in deep sleep, breathing softly. Dick smiled and brushed aside the red-hair. The memories of last night washed over him and a light blush covered his face. But he couldn't help smiling idiotically as well. Really it had been everything and more than what he had wanted. Without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around Wally and pulled him closer.

Holding Wally as close as possible made him feel better. Wally was his, his boyfriend, his lover, his life. There was the possibility that hugging Wally like that might have woken him up but Dick didn't care about that at the moment. He was holding what was his, and you could call him selfish all you wanted because he'd agree.

_I'm the most selfish person in the world. The little spoiled rich kid...it's really Bruce's fault._

_Shit. Bruce._

Dick froze. Where was Bruce? He hadn't come home yet right...? He would've checked Dick's room in a flash and then he'd witness the scene before him and then Wally would have been hurled into the pit of a volcano as Bruce strapped a chastity belt on Dick. _A little late for it...but he'd do it anyway._

But yet the scene Dick played out in his head had not happened. So there was no way Bruce came home. Positively no way. It worried him. Why had Bruce not returned? Maybe him an Flash had gotten into a huge fight and they were both horribly injured! Dick gritted his teeth, no that was impossible...surely...most assuredly.

Wally's shoulder raised and the speedster yawned loudly. "Dick..." He muttered wiping his eye as well as he could from the restrains that were Dick's arms. "What's with..." He paused to yawn again. "That face?" He gave a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Ya look all worried..." Immediately Wally's face turned to one of fear as sleep completely removed itself from him out of panic. "Oh man, you don't regret last night do you...? Because if-"

"No." Dick said unwrapping his arms to cover up Wally's mouth with a soft grin. "Not that at all." He blushed again. It sounded so...strange talking about it. "Last night was amazing Wally. You were amazing." Wally's ears turned red and he smiled brightly.

"Oh...okay good." Wally responded. Dick sat up and felt majorly sticky all-over and shit did he hurt. He winced and Wally noticed. "Ah you're in pain! It's totally my fault!"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Well it better be your fault. If someone else had sex with me last night I hope I would've noticed." He kissed Wally on the cheek and smirked. "I hope you would've noticed too."

Wally briefly raised up only to fall on Dick and push him back on the bed only covers between them. "As if I'd ever let someone else even think about touching you that way!" He nuzzled Dick's neck and sighed. "No way bro, you're all mine." He paused and looked into the dark blue eyes. "Seriously...how would I not notice another person in the room trying to do my boyfriend?"

"It was a joke Wally."

"I know, I know." Wally responded kissing him on the ear causing Dick to shiver a bit.

"Hey now, I just woke up, don't start anything." Dick said with a blush as Wally ignored the request and nipped at him. "Wally!"

"Dude, you're naked. It's kind of hard to ignore."

"Well you have to because like it or not we have a Bruce to talk to."

"Shit, I forgot all about Brucey."

"...Did you just call him Brucey?"

"...Indeed I did. Anyway, can't we just stay here?" Wally asked with a devious smile tugging at the covers that were draped around Dick. "We can talk to him later. I'm really overjoyed right now and Bruce is totally going to kill my buzz. In fact just talking about him is ruining it for me. Let's stop." He leaned down and kissed Dick passionately while his hand dove under the covers.

"Son of a bitch Wally!" Dick cried as a hand wrapped around his member. He automatically felt his body temperature rise as Wally's hand began to pump him.

Wally snickered to himself. "You were already hard. All we did was kiss a little. Is that really all it takes?"

Dick growled as his face flushed. "You try having a sexy red-head molest you as soon as you wake up and see how well you do!" He bucked into the warmth of Wally's hand and gripped at Wally's shoulders. "We have to...fuck...damn..."

"We can't do that now Dick! We don't have time. You're the one who said we have to go talk to...Bruce...blah. I'm just doing this real quick." He kissed Dick's neck before biting it, sucking at the skin. Dick gasped and mewled to the pleasure. Wally's fingers were moving a mile a minute on his member at the same as his hand moved up and down with amazing speed.

Really, it was literally _amazing_ speed. It always caught Dick off guard how much _speed_ could effect a sensation. Like right now with the super-fast vibrating hand that was wrapped around his member by his super-fast vibrating boyfriend who was leaving hickey's on his body. Because now Wally had went down to Dick's collar bone and was on his _fourth one._

"Ahhh..." Dick moaned as the heat got so much hotter as he felt himself nearing his orgasm. "You know..._Wally..._" The Wally came out much more sexual than serious like he was intending. "What I was mmmmm...trying to say."

"No not really." Wally laughed. "But you look down-right gorgeous." He leaned down and bit on Dick's hip as the perfect release switch.

Dick curled his body upwards. "Waa-Wally!" He groaned loudly as his came. He panted heavily laying down on his back. Wally bit harder into his side before sitting up and then staring at his hand and back to Dick. Dick looked back at him through half-lidded eyes and saw that some of his cum had landed on Wally's chest.

It was perversely fantastic. And Dick felt so ashamed for that.

Then Wally licked his hand and Dick had to turn away to ignore it as quickly as possible or him and Wally would end up staying in this room forever. "I love tasting you, ya know." Wally said nonchalantly. _Staying in this room forever can't be that bad. Damn it Wally!_

Dick felt even more filthy than before. "There wasn't a need for that." Dick said still red in the face.

"Yeah there was." Wally said swinging his feet off the bed and kicking them. "I love seeing your face when you're like that, lost in the moment." Dick huffed and chose to ignore the statement considering he didn't know how to respond to it.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. I don't think Bruce would approve of me going to go talk to him naked and smelling like sex."

"Ha! I just pictured his horrified face." Wally said clutching his stomach. "It's highly enjoyable until the part where he runs me over with the Batmobile."

Dick grimaced, how was Wally able to joke like that when that was actually a threat at the moment. Who knew what Bruce was going to do...scratch that...what _Batman_ was going to do? Batman was a much bigger threat.

Wally snickered to himself before standing up and stretching. Dick gulped and couldn't avert his eyes. Wally was so toned and sculpted. His blue eyes ran over the smooth abs down to the soft red happy trail and then down to his- "Could you eye rape me any harder?" Wally said smirking. Dick scowled and tossed a pillow at his face.

"Shut up! You molested me as soon as you woke up! Like you have any room to talk!" He stood up and swung open his bathroom door. He leaned against the other side and smiled to himself through a blush.

He really couldn't love Wally any more than he already did.

"Dick! Ah man! Open up! I wanted to take a shower with you!" Wally said banging his fist on the door. Dick cackled loud enough for Wally to hear.

"Not happening Wally! I told you we have to go talk to Bruce, you're attempts to lure me back to bed didn't work." He slid the shower door open and turned the hot water on.

He still heard Wally whine on the other side. "Wahhh...man you saw through my plan?"

"The: Give-Dick-A-Handjob-So-He'll-Have-Sex-Instead-Of-Taking-Me-To-Talk-Find-Batman-Plan? Yeah, I saw through that plan." Dick shouted.

"Fuck, you know me too well." Wally commented.

"I'm aware but I love you anyway. Besides I told you I still hurt you prick."

"I swear I was going to make you feel better."

"Can't hear you!" Dick shouted stepping into the shower. He would never let Wally know though, but his plan almost worked. When he was stretching Dick was just about to tackle the red-head before he spoke up. Wally ruined his plan all by himself. Dick cackled again.

He let the hot water wash down him and sighed. He didn't want to talk to Bruce either but it had to be done. Wally was very determined to not talk to Bruce but Dick knew it was just because he rather be spending time violating Dick even more. The feeling gave him pride but seriously Wally needed to learn when to control those hormones of his.

Not to say they weren't loved or anything. A shiver ran through Dick just thinking about last night. It was some strange out-of-this-world sensation knowing what they did. Doing _that_ was such a huge step in their relationship. It was like leaping off a mountain (which they had actually done) or fighting a lion (which they had actually done, wierd mission by the way).

Actually the more he thought about it the more Dick realized it was even bigger than all of that. He and Wally had _did it._ They had sex, they made _love_ and regardless of everything that had been told to him his entire life, he _didn't _regret it one bit.

Just damn it, he loved Wally so much.

Reaching for the shampoo he smirked looking at Wally's bottle. That's right, Wally had shampoo there. It was like he had already moved in. Dick paused, they would end up living together right? It only made sense considering they would end up getting...married... He pushed that thought back feeling ridiculous. He was way too young to be thinking of marriage of all things. Even though you were suppose to marry someone you loved.

Love. That word that everyone told him that he couldn't possibly feel because he was too young. He tried to concentrate and figure out exactly what it did feel like. Try as he might he couldn't quite grasp the words. _It's like...stupid and giddy but...fuck it._

_Love is difficult as shit to describe!_

Dick turned off the water and grabbed a light blue towel to wrap around his waist. _But I know it's what me and Wally have._ He swung open the door and growled. "Wally get out of my underwear drawer!"

"I was looking for my pair thank you very much." Wally said sticking out his tongue. "I have to get dressed too you know. Also, unlike you I figured I wouldn't be a big tease and come out draped in a tiny towel searching for clothing just to piss my boyfriend off. I'd take my clothing to the bathroom and get dressed in there."

"I wasn't trying to be a tease!" Dick shouted.

Wally pulled out familiar striped boxers and then grabbed a t-shirt from the closet. "I don't have any extra pants here..." He said. "Besides sweat-pants...Guess I'm telling Bruce we hooked up in sweat-pants. I bet he'll be pleased." He pulled the gray sweatpants down from the top of the closet and walked past Dick to stop for a Mili-second. He leaned in and bit the smaller teen on the ear, "You should really check yourself out in the mirror."

Dick suppressed a moan and stood completely still for a moment as Wally went into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the shower running before he ran in front of his mirror. His eyes widened and his entire body turned red, which actually did not help out the situation. Bite marks were all over his body and the ones on his neck were going to be so hard to hide. Wally had teeth.

Apparently the word subtly was not in Wally's vocabulary. Whatever, he'd get back at him, just you wait. Dick decided to put on the clothing that Bruce had specifically picked out for him. It was a small thing, but something as simple as that might prevent him from completely destroying Wally in one hit. Yes, it was stupid for Dick to even think like that but he was trying to be positive!

He dressed quickly and brushed his hair so it parted nicely. It felt kind of silly to get all fancy like this just so he could crouch down in fear at an angry Bruce. Placing a hand on his neck he whimpered at the tender-skin. Fuck, if Bruce saw those (which he would because it's Bruce) so never mind, _when_ he saw those, it was going to be hell on Earth.

Dick groaned and fell back on his bed. It still smelled like sex. Heat rose up to his face as he stared at the stained covers. Okay, so maybe laying down on this wasn't a good idea. He picked up the sheets and tossed them into the laundry basket and then hid that in his closet. No way was he going to let Alfred wash that.

The mattress by itself was generally as comfortable as it was with the covers and Dick rolled around on it waiting for Wally. Being impatient was a flaw Dick suffered from severely. Unless he had something to survey or watch, he went insane. Finally after what felt like forever Wally emerged from the bathroom with his hair still wet and the t-shirt clinging to him.

He didn't use a damn towel. "Wally, what did I tell you about using the towels! Use them!" Dick said rolling off the bed and landing partially crouched. He snatched his watch from the stand and strapped it to his wrist.

"It's a waste of time." Wally replied waving his hand. "I'll dry eventually."

"You have super speed. It won't take you a second to dry off." Dick complained. "And somehow even with super-speed you seemed to take forever. I don't even understand."

"I like to relax sometimes you know." Wally said. "Now did you call up Barry yet?"

"Why would I?"

"Because if anyone knows where Bruce is…it's him." Wally said nodding his head assuredly. "No one keeps better tabs on that guy. I mean they're not very good tabs but it's the best anyone is going to get on Batman."

"No…I didn't think about it." Dick said with a blush. Wally thought about something before he did? It was a sign of the apocalypse. He put on his sunglasses and then hit the button on his 'watch' to call up Barry. It took a moment but finally the face of Flash appeared on the screen. He looked extremely pleased to see them. "Hi Flash." Dick said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Why was he so happy?

"Hello Robin! I hope you and Wally had a good time together." Flash said with a smirk. Dick willed his blush down, there was no way he would know what they had done. He was just talking. "Time that you guys owe me by the way."

"Why's that?" Wally said leaning over Dick's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Whatcha do Barry?"

"Well once Batman realized you and Robin had met up he was going to storm out of the lair and…well I don't know probably murder you or something but with the help of your friends we managed to restrain him." Flash gave a peace sign and winked. "So you guys could finally get the time you deserved! Had to do it for my nephew! Can't believe Bats lied about what time Robin got out! He said he did it to see how Wally would react but I don't know."

"You guys restrained Batman?" Dick said with disbelief.

"Hey, don't act too surprised, you guys are part of a really strong team. Also, I was here, so that played a main factor too, not bragging or anything." Barry's face turned serious real quick, "Though he does want to talk to you guys. I've been chatting with him all night and I've managed to make him see that the relationship you two share isn't anything bad. He's agreeing to that and he admits that Robin dating a superhero is better than him dating a civie."

"Him dating me is better than him dating anyone else." Wally said with a grin.

"Shut it." Dick said elbowing him in the stomach. "So Batman's back at the base?"

"Got it. He's not even restrained anymore. He's walking around at a fast-ass pace mumbling to himself but he's not restrained. He doesn't realize I'm talking to you guys yet and I don't want him too. You two kind of…ran off. When you talk again it needs to be face to face. It won't be as bad as you think though, I promise." Barry waved his hand. "So hurry up and get over here love-birds!" The communication went off, leaving Wally and Dick in silence.

"So…do you think Batman is generally more relaxed about our relationship?" Wally asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out." Dick answered. He had disobeyed Batman, ran off, made love to Wally and was now getting ready to face the consequences. He smiled. It was so worth it.

"Can't we just stay here and-"

"No. Now let's go." Dick stated. Wally groaned but kissed Dick on the cheek.

"I guess you know best."

"Damn right I do."

* * *

><p>So...yeah...my microsoft word jacked up and I had to use Wordpad. Wordpad does not inform me of the pages I'm typing. So when I was able to move this to Microsoft word going, "probably only typed like three pages right? Five tops." It was like "8 pages." And I was like, "o.o" So yeahhh...this was suppose to actually have them meet Bruce, but I went, "guess this a chapter all by itself." So sorry guys! Nothing was accomplished in this. -shame- But don't worry. They definately talk to Bruce in the next chapter. God...this whole chapter...-more shame- Please review still! Let me know this whole chapter was actually worth posting! All your reviews let me know it's okay! -sparkly-eyed- and give me the power to keep on going! Love you all who review and fave and alert! You're all amazing! Sorry for the title too...since this chapter was kind of made against my knowing, I had no clue what to name it. P.S: Last episode...creators...STOP WITH THE WALTERMIS! Dick riding on Wally's back into the mothership made it okay. And when they touched. But still...I am upset with you.<p> 


	8. At Everything

Okay! Everyone please don't murder me! *hides* Seriously, seriously. I know it's been forever, so thank you everyone who's still reading! BUT HERE AND NOW I PROMISE FOR THIS NEVER TO HAPPEN AGAIN! Cause here's what happened….my computer crashed deleting my EVERYTHING. I had no writing program. I had no computer. I had no life. DX But NOW! NOW I have a new one! Her name is Amy. And now I can type again! So now I'm going to be all UP ON THIS. Omg….it's been so long since I've worked on this. And seeing all you guys who still reviewed and faved is the REASON I KEPT ON. Yeah, it's been months since I've been able to type, I could've said EFF IT! But I gained the ability to type again, and I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. SO HERE YOU GO! READ REVIEW AND STAY BY MY SIDE STILL! YOU ALL ROCK! I hope this is good. I've never been so nervous updating a chapter in my entire life. I feel like it's rushed...but it's NOT I SWEAR! But it feelsl like it. Gah...Seriously panicking all up over here. Please Review and I hope so badly you guys still like it. DX

* * *

><p>First<p>

_At Everything_

The words to describe the fear currently piling up inside Boy Wonder did not exist in the known universe. They were going to go meet Batman. Bruce. Bruce Wayne. Batman. DAD. Robin clutched his chest. That really was what Bruce was. His dad. He was about to go confront his father.

Batman had done everything possible to prevent Kid Flash and Robin from getting together. Bruce Wayne had done everything possible to prevent Wally West and Richard Grayson from getting together. It was strange, the two worlds that were completely different. Everyone knew that Kid Flash and Robin knew each other. There was no reason for Wally and Richard to even hang out.

To keep their identities safe, no one would ever know that Wally and Richard were dating. That didn't mean however it had to be kept secret that Kid Flash and Robin was a couple. Robin's heart thumped just thinking about it. The news would throw a fit. Some assholes would say they were going to hell, even though they saved lives every day. Other people would cheer and celebrate. All the good and all the bad would be perfect. Robin was okay with that. He just wanted Batman to approve and him and K.F. to kiss in front of a TV camera.

"Yo, Dick, you've been dazing off." Wally said waving his hand in front of the smaller teens face. "You scared? I sure as shit am." He laughed nervously.

_Such a cute laugh,_ Dick thought with a smile. Damn it, distraction. Laughs should not be a distraction! "I'm not scared." He said wrapping his arms around Wally's left arm. "I'm excited. Okay, a little scared, but mostly excited."

"Well, that's good." Wally said placing a kiss on Dick's forehead. "I like it when you're excited." He laughed again. "Get it? I like it when Dick's excited."

Dick punched him in the stomach. "I swear you'll never stop making fun of my name!"

"No. I won't. But that's because I love you." Wally said with a smirk.

"That's not charming at all." Dick said sticking out his tongue.

"Neither was that you brat." Wally responded.

Wally stopped at the entranceway and looked at Dick. "Well, this is it. On the other side of this is a Bruce who literally might rip my head off. All for the price of one Boy Wonder." He leaned back on his tip-toes. "So um, are we going to tell him what happened last night? Because, if we are, I need to make my will first."

"I won't let him kill you Wally." Dick said with not as much confidence in his voice as he was aiming for. "I'll go first and calm him down then we'll see where it goes from there."

"If you go first he'll scoop you up and take you to some far away island and force you to marry the island princess! I can't compete against an island princess!" Wally shouted with wide eyes.

"How long have you been worried about me marrying an island princess?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

"A while. It's a fear I have okay. Don't question it. I just don't trust girls in skirts made out of plants." Wally leaned against the entrance to the base. "Okay, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this and GO!" Before Dick could pull the idiot back he jumped into the entrance.

"Damn it! He does that way too much to me considering I'm the one with intelligence." Dick muttered to himself before following suit. Wally always had to be the first one in everything didn't he?

"Wally!" called a familiar voice, pulling the red-head into a hug. Barry Allen was wearing his Flash outfit and squeezing the life out of his apprentice. "Good to see you came!" Before anymore could be said or done though a Bruce stormed up to the scene.

"You! You snuck into my mansion!" He shouted. "You disobeyed my direct orders! You're building a relationship with a coworker! That co-worker happens to be my son!" Wally flinched with each shout until he was almost parallel to the floor. Dick felt the tips of his ears turn red. Bruce…Bruce actually called him his son. Woah.

"Well, all of those are technically true." Wally said with a cough. "But I have a very good reason for all of that."

"Explain before I rip your head off." Dear lord Bruce was terrifying.

"I love him."

Bruce scoffed and turned around, now starting to walk in a circle. "You love him? You're a child. You teenagers always think you're in love! You always think that it's love at first sight. You always think that if you just stay together holding hands with puppy eyes-"

"Now Bats calm down you said you'd be reasonable." Barry interrupted. "Just give him a chance to-"

"No. They need to know that the world isn't going to just accept this. I can't accept Richard dating such an improper child. He hasn't done anything to prove he can actually-"

"I haven't done what now?" Wally snapped. "You just said it yourself! I snuck into Batman's mansion! How many guys can say that! How many people do you think would disobey mother-fucking Batman! Not a shit ton that's who! But you know who did? ME! I did it! Because I didn't care what you said or did to me as long as I got to be with Robin! If that isn't proof of LOVE, then I don't know what is!" Wally gritted his teeth and Dick could see the boy shaking like a madman. "You know how scary it is yelling at you? You're BATMAN. BATMAN! But here I am standing before you because I want you to understand how I feel! All this time I've been waiting to see if you'll comprehend that!"

The silence that followed suit was almost as terrifying as Batman. Dick looked up at that man, trying to see if he could find some sort of reaction, some sort of emotion. It was difficult when he was dressed like that. That dark mask covering all facial reaction. Wally grabbed Dick's hand and gripped it tight, it actually hurt just a tad but Dick didn't care. All around was quiet. Hard to believe there was two Flashes in the same room together and it was quiet.

"So…that's it then?" Bruce finally said. It had been silent so long both Wally and Dick flinched at the sound of the man's deep and low voice. "You're just going to keep fighting and fighting until I finally approve of you and Robin?"

"Yes." Wally said determinedly. "That's what I plan on doing."

"That's not much of plan."

"Well it's sure a better plan than giving up!"

"What do you have to say about this Robin?" He sighed.

Dick felt his hands sweating, his heart beating a thousand miles an hour and his head felt like it was off his shoulders. The last time they had been confronted by Batman it was less of a confrontation and more of a Wally was attacked and Dick was locked up in a castle. Who was to say whatever Dick said now would change the outcome again? What if it didn't matter? Batman wasn't exactly known for changing his mind because of the words of couple of teenagers.

"I say…" He started then immediately stopped. This really wasn't fair was it? Here was Wally, the most amazing guy in the entire world, being prevented from having a real decent relationship because he chose to like Richard. Richard who was Robin who was monitored by Batman like a maniac. "I say…you're messing up our relationship!"

That answer was clearly not what Bruce was expecting. "What?"

"I love Wally. He's the greatest guy ever and he deserves a relationship where an overprotective guy in a suit isn't lying to him for weird test reasons and hiding his boyfriend in buildings!" He stuck out is tongue. "So you can either finally decide to accept us or I'll just keep fighting back harder!"

Bruce stood there, emitting that weird dark terrifying presence of his as Wally and Dick stayed clutching each other's hands. "Okay." He said. Dick blinked and Wally twitched. "Okay, I won't try to separate you anymore."

"Wha-what…?" Wally asked with so much disbelief in his voice. "You, uh…you serious? This isn't a trap is it?" He swung his head around. "You're not going to toss a net at me again are you?"

"It's not a trap." He said. "I've been trying to stop this for too long and you still haven't given up. I don't believe it's love, that's ridiculous. But it's something, that's for sure. It's something rather annoying. I'm still giving you curfews. I'm still going to watch you. I'm still going to protect Robin. I will however no longer try to stop you."

Richard Grayson hugged Bruce Wayne.

He let go of Wally's hand, ran at full speed and tackled the older man into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He clutched at the difficult thick fabric and buried his face into the man's shoulder. "Thank you so much. I love you! Thank you!" Bruce froze on the spot before patting the teenager on the back.

"Don't thank me." He managed to say. Which was exactly his way of saying "You're welcome."

Dick let go with the largest smile possible on his face before running back at Wally and tackling him to ground. "We're okay!" He shouted before kissing the red-head furiously. Wally laughed and wrapped his arms around Dick tightly.

"We're okay!" He yelled back.

"No P.D.A!" Batman roared.

The two scurried off each other quickly. They stood back up and grabbed each other's hands. Wally took a deep bow that looked almost spine breaking. "Thank you Mr. Batman sir! I will treat him like Prince he is! You're a really cool guy!"

"Remind me to teach you how to say thank you better." Barry said. He looked over at Batman and gave him a thumbs up. "Way to go Bats, you actually possess a heart."

"As a human being, of course I would possess a heart." He responded briskly.

"And the moment is gone."

"So can me and Robin go on a date now? Can we publically announce ourselves? Our logos will be on shirts with hearts around them? I want our logo's to be together with hearts! So many hearts!" Wally said wiggling his fingers.

"Do what you want as superheroes. But if anything happens to him that reveals his identity and it's your fault. I will personally lock you up and torture you until you die." Batman stated plainly.

"Don't worry Wally, I'll protect you." Barry said. Wally had faith in his uncle, but he also had faith in Batman to keep a promise involving pain.

"I won't do anything to harm his identity!" Wally shouted more than needed or even required because of the extreme fear still piling up inside of him from talking to Batman. "I'll do everything in my power, which is a lot because I'm awesome- and ow Rob don't hit me! Anyway, yeah, he'll be fine!"

"…I'm going to leave before I regret my decision." Batman said before walking out. Wally remained standing, his eyes watching the spot Batman had previously been standing at. Barry laughed nervously and tapped his feet.

"Well, that could've been a lot worse. But, hey, you got Bats off your back for the moment, just don't screw it up. Imma leave you guys alone. Give you time to…well… don't do anything bad please. You took out a loan with my name too. My neck's on the line just as much as yours Wally if you mess up." He gave his nephew a tight hug before vanishing.

Wally grabbed Dick by his side and pulled him to the ground as they both fell. Dick almost thought about complaining but found it hard to say anything negative right now considering how fucking happy he was. His dad said it was okay. After so long with him resisting and hating Wally as if he was a deadly disease, there was now freedom. Dick blushed brightly thinking about the _freedom_ they had already done.

He now felt a little guilt, but whatever it was okay. So okay. He had Wally. "I love you." He stated wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. "So much, it's stupid. I think your idiocy is rubbing off on me. It's unhealthy." Could you be addicted to a person? Was that a thing? Dick was confident if it was, he was suffering from it terribly.

"Well I'm so in love with you it's brilliant. You must be rubbing off on me." Wally stated kissing Dick on the nose.

"Hey, no kissing. There's camera's everywhere and now that Bats approves of us, he's going to be watching us even more. You know how embarrassing it would be for me to go home and have him chew me out with video footage of us making out?" Dick rolled over

"Bats gets all the video footage of us making out in the base? Can he hand me a couple of copies?" Wally said smirking.

Dick didn't even get the opportunity to chew Wally out for being perverted before Wally started tickling Boy Wonder. Which he knew Dick despised. "Don't talk like that!" "I'll murder you-geeeehhhhfff, stop! No! You know I hate being tickled! Geehno! Fuck!" He squirmed as Wally laughed viciously and attacked the smaller teen. Wally suddenly stopped and picked Dick up by his sides and threw him in the air. "Son of a bitch Wally! Dick yelled as he feel back down and his boyfriend caught him again. His plan was to swiftly kick the boy in the chest but was caught off guard by how bright Wally was smiling.

It was a ridiculously big and stupid smile. It was a genuine Wally West smile of too much joy. It was also too damn cute and sexy at the same time. "You know it's hard for me to yell at you when you're being like that." Dick said rolling out of Wally's hands and lying on the floor beside him. "It's not fair."

Wally turned at him, still grinning like an idiot. "What do you mean, I'm not doing anything. I'm just being…happy. Very happy." Dick groaned and sat up.

"That's the problem. You're too sexy when you're happy. It's very hard to yell at you." He said crossing his arms. "I don't like it. It's a weakness. I'm going to have to practice yelling at you when you're smiling." He whipped his head around and glared. "WALLY WEST I-Fuck. Damn can't keep it up. See? What am I going to do if you act up on mission and grin your way through a thorough talking to?"

"Well I had no intentions of doing that but now I'm aware of another amazing ability I possess I will make sure to use it." Wally said sitting up beside Dick. "Now let's go find a sufficient mission to do. Kick some bad-guy ass and then make-out while a TV crew records us."

"We can't make out. Bats said no P.D.A.." Dick pointed out.

"Fine. We'll hold hands and I'll kiss your cheek and we'll look cute as shit." Wally stated. "That's not horrible P.D.A., Bats can't get mad at that. It'll be fluffy. And I will be amazing. You will be amazing. Everything will be amazing."

"Don't you think once Kid Flash and Robin start dating…it will be harder for us to go out in our civies and date? We'll be recognizable."

"All Superman does is take off his glasses. I'm sure we'll be fine. People don't think about us without the clothing. Or maybe they do…but then they're totally not thinking decent things at all. Then they're much more preoccupied with other thoughts. Sexy thoughts. God you're sexy." He leaned over to try kiss Dick but his boyfriend pushed him away.

"Really Wally? I try to have a reasonable conversation and all you want to do is grope me! I even told you about the cameras!" He waved his arms to all the camera's in every corner. In fact…he was pretty sure there were more now than previously…Damn it Batman. He leaned down close to Wally's ear. "As soon as we're out of this damn place we can act as _unprofessional_ as you want." He had to physically stop Wally from grabbing him and carrying him like a rag doll out of the place. "But first. Damn it quit touching me! We go do your plan of making Kid Flash and Robin dating public. Oh my God, I just agreed to a plan made by Kid Flash." Dick shook his head and sighed. "Get dressed."

Wally was immediately in his outfit but Robin needed a minute. Literally a minute and compared to Kid Flash it was the longest minute in the entire world. A minute to Kid Flash is hell on Earth. Dick could hear him whine impatiently the whole dam minute. "Calm yourself Kid!" He said removing his shades and placing on his mask. "I'm ready."

"Yay!" Wally said like a small child. "Prepare yourselves world for you are about to bear witness to the sexiest couple ever! Kid Flash and Robin! Robin get on my back!"

"…"

"Get on my back!"

"I really want to….but is that really the entrance we're going to make? Me riding your back onto a crime scene? It seems very…"

"Awesome?"

"Okay yes, it seems awesome." Dick said with a cackle as he climbed onto Wally's back. "You can't go as fast as you want you know. It'll hurt me like shit."

"I know I know. It's still going to be pretty awesome."

Dick clicked his watch and checked the current crimes going on throughout the city not yet being attended to by Superheroes. "Now let's see…there are a couple of criminals in a getaway car. They just robbed a store. I'll check us for that aannnddd….okay it's ours let's go!"

"I like the thought of their faces when they see Kid Flash halting the car with a Robin on his back." Wally said with a chuckle. "It's really great."

"I'll have my camera ready." Dick replied, cackling. He leaned to the side and kissed Wally happily. "It's just one kiss on camera…we'll be fine."

And they were.

* * *

><p>Now this could feel like an ending. But do you guys want more? Cause I could type more if you want it, but if more people feel like it's a good place to stop I don't want to drag it out to where no one likes it. You know those fanfictions. -_- Where like ten chapters ago it could've ended but yet it's still going and YOU DON'T KNOW WHY and then you wonder why you're still reading it and it dies slowly. I still have a good two chapters I have in mind. DayDreaming0f y0u left a review talking about their first date. I kinda want to write an extra in the end about that...should I do it? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! I write for you guys cause I LOVE YOU. I would respond to all the reviews that I recieved while I had no computer...but I don't know if you guys are still reading or not...*so much shame on myself* I had no editor for this chapter. Well, I was just having a friend with no real experience read the other ones but still, I didn't even have her. so let me know if there are serious mistakes and things. So yeah...Tell me about if I should continue, mistakes and bonus chapters, I write according to what you guys WANT! 3 Also, I think I'll put up a poll on what I should write next, so go check it out.<p> 


End file.
